My Past Haunts Me
by Foxflame864
Summary: It's the sequel to "Please Help." With Karin back and working with the squad, Toshiro has someone actually to rely on and just in time as his past comes to haunt him. Will Toshiro tell Karin what happened, will she finally discover who he is, outside of the Toshiro she knows, before she had met him and before he became a police officer.
1. Prologue

Hello, white_spirit here with a sequel of "Please Help." If you haven't read that, you might be confused about some of the backgrounds of the story. I would suggest reading, "Please help" before reading this one. Anyway, to give readers a recap on what happens in, please help.

Thank you to everyone who commented and said they wanted a sequel this story is for you!

Summary of Please Help *Spoilers of the story, please help*: Toshiro Hitsugaya, the head detective of the sexual assault unit in New York City, made a human sex traffic ring, and in this bust, he meets a fragile black-haired girl named Karin. He shelters her and helps her find her family, but right before she is reunited again, she is kidnapped again by the big boss Aizen. The NYPD finds out where he is keeping her and does a raid and capture Aizen and saves Karin from the horrible fate that would have awaited her if they hadn't found her. Karin is then united with her oldest brother and taken back to her real home, but before she leaves, Torshiro tells her there will always be room for her to join the squad if she comes back with police Training. Toshiro though it was far fetched, but even through his doubt, it turns out Karin was working hard through 6 years to get back to New York and Join Torshiro's squad.

* * *

Prologue

Cold and dark, those were the two words that came to a child's mind as he sat there in the darkness of a cellar. The child clutched his knees into his chest, holding himself in the fetal position it had been hours since he had moved and even longer since someone came into the room. He could hear people walking around upstairs as the ceiling creaked from their footsteps, and their voices came down through the floor in muffled sounds. He shivered as he felt a slight breeze come from the single small window that was in the cellar; unfortunately, there were bars in front of it so he couldn't climb out and escape. He hugged himself tighter, trying to keep his heat from escaping his body. The door slowly creaked open from the stairs, and light came into the room. The boy shuttered, seeing the light and knowing someone was coming down the stairs. The creaking of the stairs grew louder as the person came closer down the stairs. The boy quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the person terrified of what they were planning on doing to him next. The light that streamed in shined off the body's white hair and as the male stood in front of the boy with a wicked smirk.

"Look at me," the male ordered the boy. The boy slowly raised his head and looked up, opening up his eyes. His teal eyes glowed slightly as the light reflected off them as he looked up at the male, but all the clouded his eyes were clouded with fear as he shuttered. He wanted everything to stop, and he wanted to be saved.

Thanks for reading the Prologue! I can't wait for you to read the comment.

As always comment, vote, and favorite.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me" This will be the official first chapter of this book! I am so excited to start this book! Finally, after a year, I have been able to start this.

Oh and so everyone is aware and can have an idea on ages Toshiro I would say is 31 or 32 and Karin is 24 or 25

* * *

Chapter 1

Toshiro sat straight up, clutching his head in his hands as he woke up from his dream, breathing heavily. His chest felt tight as if it was being squeezed, and his whole body was sweating profoundly. After several minutes had passed, he had finally been able to calm his breath and his chest to stop feeling tight. As he calmed down, he wiped his white hair away from his eyes and glanced over to his bedside table where his alarm clock sat. It was only 3 AM, and he fell back on his bed with a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why did I have that dream..." he muttered, but he knew it wasn't a dream he had lived it a long time ago. It was something that only those that were apart of his case knew about. He sat silently for a few more minutes before he felt his throat start to close up, and his mouth became dry. He contemplated if he wanted to get up and get a drink of water. After 10 seconds, he sat back up and moved to the side of the bed to stand up. Walking out of his room, he passed a closed door. Briefly stopping, he stared at it, wondering if the person in the room was sleeping or if she had woken up like him. Toshiro heard a clang of metal and looked up towards the front door to see teal eyes that glowed with the help of the moonlight that shined through the living room.

Toshiro was taken back slightly before they began to come closer, and Toshiro could see it was Hyourinmaru, his white Siberian husky. Toshiro couldn't help but laugh to himself at being scared of the dog that has been by his side since he got him, but as the dog approached, Toshiro could see the age on him. After all, the dog was 17 years old already, and Toshiro knew that the average age for his breed was 12 to 15 years old, so he was aware that he might only have a few months to a few years left with the loyal dog. He wasn't sure what he would do after the dog was gone if he would get a new dog or stay without one. The reason why he got Hyourinmaru in the first place was so he wouldn't be so alone. He looked back at the door he had passed, but with Karin there, he wasn't so alone, but he knew that she was looking for an apartment, and if Hyourinmaru passed before she left, he would be left alone again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts before walking into the kitchen to get water. Opening up a cabinet, he picked up a glass cup, brought it down, and shut the cabinet door before going over to the sink and filling it up with water. He gulped the water down before filling up the glass again and making his way to the couch that was in the front room. He sat down, placing the cup of the coffee table he had nearby. Once the glass was safely on the table, Toshiro leaned his head back against the couch to look up at the ceiling. Toshiro just listened to the quiet apartment closing his eyes, going back to his thoughts. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Toshiro jumped off the couch and self consciously reached for his hip where his gun would be if he were in uniform. His eyes were narrow and a darker teal until he realized it was only Karin that stood in front of him.

"Toshiro?" Karin said in a soft voice, hearing her sweet voice calmed him down, and his eyes returned to their lighter teal as he dropped his hands to stand up straight.

"Karin, it's only you... what are you doing up at this time?" he asked curiously. Karin studied him for a moment before she spoke up,

"I should be asking you that it's 4 AM. I got up to get a drink of water and found you out here on the couch. Is something the matter? You seem on edge?" Karin asked, watching him.

"No, I just woke up and needed water like you... I must have fallen asleep when I sat down to think for a moment.." he answered, only telling her the half-truth. Karin knew he wasn't telling her the full truth, she had learned his tells after living with him for a year already, but she knew this wasn't the time to push for answers.

"Well, you should head back to bed then," Karin sternly told him.

"Alright, I'm going," Toshiro grumbled before heading back to his room. Karin watched him retreat to his room, knowing that something was up. He was acting differently than what she was used to. Karin sighed before grabbing his glass from the table he left. She thought for a moment before drinking the water and placing it in the sink before going back to her room to go back to sleep. She briefly paused at Toshiro's door listening to him inside, she could tell that he was having a hard time falling asleep and wanted to ask if he wouldn't mind the company but decided against it as he was her captain after all. Though their relationship of living together had been reported and everyone knew around the station that she at least had feelings for him, she wasn't sure how far they could take their relationship before their superiors said something about it. She didn't want him to get in trouble, so she held her tongue and entered her room. She cuddled into her covers, closing her eyes.

Karin woke up a few hours later at 7 AM, and gruffly got up. She put on her regular clothes, a cute teal top and a pair of jeans, before leaving the room while running her fingers through her hair to calm it somewhat. Karin had let her hair grow out again like when she was first rescued, but this time it was her choosing too. She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast, letting Toshiro sleep in somewhat, after finding him at four she figured he needed his sleep. As well as Toshiro allowing her to live with him without having to pay rent, so the least she could do was make him breakfast when he didn't get up early enough. She looked up at the clock as she finished making omelets for them. It was already 7:30. She sighed before turning off the stove and heading to Toshiro's room. Karin gently knocked on the door

"Toshiro, we are going to be late if you don't wake up" Karin called into the room through the door. She waited a few seconds before she heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm up," he called. Karin smiled glad that he was back to the Toshiro she knew. He had changed so drastically since she met him. From the gossip of the office, he was more laid back and less strict since she came. She smiled to herself, thinking that she had helped him just a little. Karin turned around, heading back down the hallway to feed Hyourinmaru, she grabbed his bowl and placed his dog food in it before she set it down in front of the eagerly waiting dog that wagged his tail in excitement. She kneeled beside the dog as he ate his food, petting his fur. She was entirely grateful to this dog just like Toshiro, but she could see how old he was getting. She had noticed a few weeks prior that he was having a harder time moving around.

"You see it too," came a voice behind her making her jump slightly, she turned to face Toshiro who was now standing behind her fully dressed in his work suit, a nice white shirt, with a blue tie and a black jacket and pants that matched. Karin hesitantly nodded, not wanting to admit out loud that the dog was getting old, that would make it real. Toshiro gave her a gentle smile and an understanding look. "I feel the same," he told her before proceeding to the kitchen counter. Karin stood up to head into the kitchen to retrieve Toshiro's plate and set it out for him.

"I thought an omelet was a good choice for today's breakfast," Karin said, setting it in front of him.

"Thank you, Karin, what did I do before you arrived here," he joked before digging into his food. Karin set her plate down and sat on a stool before beginning to eat her omelet.

"You lived as if you didn't know me," she answered with a smirk, knowing that's not what he meant. Toshiro rolled his eyes,

"Well, whatever I did I hope I don't have to go back to it anytime soon, I hope you never find an apartment of your own," Toshiro said before digging into his food and finishing off the plate in a matter of seconds. Karin stopped herself from gulping and giving herself away and instead laughed while collecting his and her plate and turning to the sink to wash them.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Toshiro, or you will only Jinx me," she replied as she looked away. She couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. In truth, she stopped looking for an apartment a few months ago. Initially, it was because they had too many cases that they had to deal with that she didn't have time, and now it was that she didn't want to leave. She would miss the company of Toshiro, and they had such a good rhythm. He paid for the rent while she paid for the groceries and food that they ate. The system that they had come up with suited her just fine, and she figured Toshiro was okay with it too since he made the comment he never wanted her to leave.

"Besides when do you ever have the time to find an apartment, we are almost always together solving cases," Toshiro replied. Karin rolled her eyes as she went to grab her bags from her room.

"Still, you should look forward to me leaving so that you can have your apartment to yourself again," Karin said as she came back with her bag slung over her shoulder. Toshiro rolled his eyes as he grabbed the keys from the bowl that was next to the door.

"Well, Hyorinmaru likes you and would probably miss you if you moved out," Toshiro lied as he opened up the door to head out of the apartment. Karin followed him with her lips tightly sealed in a pout.

"Come to one, Toshiro, and you would miss me too," she persisted, trying to get the young male to admit it. Toshiro was getting annoyed with Karin and was refusing to look at her because of the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

"No way, I would just miss not having to get up early to make breakfast," he answered as he got his blush under control and unlocked the car getting into the driver's seat. Karin sighed as she gave up trying to convince him to admit it to her, for now, before getting in on the passenger's side. The car ride to the station was uneventful; they talked slightly about what they should have for dinner and about Karin's family. Toshiro filled Karin on what was happening with Momo senses she had been put in jail for being a handler for trafficked girls. Karin couldn't help but roll her eyes as he talked about his cousin. After all, she was one of the women that were part of the trafficking ring but not as a victim like Karin was. Karin went silent for the rest of the car ride, so she didn't bit off Toshiro's head for talking about Momo.

The two arrived at the station parking in their usual spot before making their way into the building. Toshiro held the door open for Karin to walk in before him, and they followed her in.

"You two should already date!" yelled a police officer with spiky red hair that sat behind the front desk. Police officers stopped and looked at the two comings in and couldn't help, but agreed. Toshiro became irritated as he heard the comments, and was about to snap when Karin got to yelling at the officers first.

"Shut up, you idiots and get back to work!" she growled before storming up to the second floor was her and Toshiro's office were located. Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle, as the officers that she cowardly in fear.

"It's your fault for saying such things. Where are all your guy's respect for your superiors?" Toshiro asked before following in Karin's steps going upstairs. He passed Karin's desk, where she was organizing and collecting files that had come in, going through his office door to see his desk stacked with paperwork. He sighed, seeing it all. "I finished all the paperwork yesterday and more magically appeared today," he muttered before he sat down in his chair to start on some of the paperwork. After a few hours of working on paperwork, Karin came in, knocking softly on the door.

"Hey Toshiro, I have a question about some of these cases," Karin said, coming in with a few folders.

"Sure, what's the question?" he asked as Karin handed him the file.

"Well, these cases aren't exactly sexual assaults. It's a child's abuse case, so why is it here?" Karin asked. She had been at the station for a year, but this was the first time a child's case had come across her desk. Toshiro was slightly surprised that Karin had asked such a question, but thinking back now, he figured that the other officers were stopping her from getting the child cases since it might remind her of what started her torture. Being snatched from her front yard, but with fewer officers, it was inedible that she would eventually get a child's case.

"Well, you see, since most child cases that happen especially those that evolve kidnappings tend to be of a sexual nature, so to shorten to help the cases to the right place they decided that we should take on child evolved cases," Toshiro explained.

"When did they change that?" Karin asked curiously. Toshiro leaned back in his chair crossing his arms thinking about her arms,

"I would say about four years ago or so," he answered before looking back at her. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, there is this one case in there about a child that came two years ago, his hair was dyed white, and he was wearing contacts. The child was ten years old and has been placed in the foster care system, but the file also said that cases exactly like it started about 20 years ago or so. Every two years, a new kid shows up with white hair, teal eyes, and ten years old. The case was brought up because it's about that time for a new kid to show up if they continue the pattern. Drop off date is December 20th, hey Toshiro, that's your birthday, isn't it?" Karin said, reading parts of the file that she had in her hands before looking up at Toshiro with a horrified expression on his face. "Are you alright?" Karin asked. Toshiro coughed before making his appearance normal again.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'll take that case," he suddenly said. Karin was even more confused by him but gave him the case before leaving the office. As she left, she glanced back at the white-haired male staring at the case she had handed him.

"Is it because the kids are coming in looking like him..." she muttered to herself before focusing on what was in front of her and heading to her desk. Karin knew better than to ask him personal questions while they were at the station. If he did have a connection to the case, he wouldn't tell her unless they were in the apartment where they were less likely to be eased dropped on. As Karin got to her desk sitting down, she continued to think about the case Toshiro had her give to him. "Maybe these kids were showing up looking like him to taunt him that he hasn't been able to catch him, but it's peculiar that they show up on his birthday," Karin said as she pondered the case. Karin looked over at the calendar, checking the date. December 13th, a week away from when the kid would usually get dropped off.

Toshiro was in his office, running his hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe it was already that time of year again. He thought it was over, but every time he got over it, a new kid would show up and remind him of everything of his past that he wanted to forget. Of course, he had searched and investigated the cases over and over again ounces he had joined as a police officer ten years ago. He had obsessed over the case for five years until Rangiku told him to let her take it over. He still remembered the blurry night when Rangiku had broken into his apartment after he didn't come into the office. It was a couple of days after another child had come in when she found him passed out in his office at his apartment with files scattered all around him. Hyourinmaru had been whining beside him when she found him. That was all Rangiku had to see to take over the case and make Toshiro change his office in the apartment to a spare bedroom. Two years later, Karin came into his life, and for the most part, he was able to forget about it. He was silently thankful that Karin didn't look into the files more profound, or she would have seen he was the first boy was him, but his circumstances were slightly different than how all the other boys were found. Toshiro sighed as he thought back, remembering that where he was today was all thanks to Rangiku, she had stepped in to make sure that he ended in a secure home and he was thankful for her. This was the first year that Rangiku wouldn't be able to help him. She couldn't help him with this anymore. She had to be in the light so that she could be with her child. He had to walk in the darkness alone this time, and he prayed that he would be able to come back to the light where Karin would hopefully be waiting for him.

"I can't bring Karin into this, she's already fought her battle in the dark, I guess it will be just me this time, but I wonder what Karin would say if she knew about my past," he spoke softly to himself.

Meanwhile, a little 10-year-old boy was crying in the corner of a dark cement ceiling. He only tightened the ball he was in as he heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. The boy snapped his green eyes open as a hand grasped his messy brown hair and dragged him across the room where he had to sit still as his captor bleached and colored his hair.

"Maybe Toshiro will finally understand the message this year, and finally come home," the man grimly chuckled as he ran his fingers through the child's now white hair as they faced the mirror. The man wore a wicked smile as the child had a wide eye terrified look,

"I-I just want my mom.." The child said softly.

* * *

That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and it's a little dark.

As always comment, favorite, like, and vote.

Until Next Time

White_spirit


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me." Thank you, everyone, for reading the book, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any input, please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been six days since Toshiro took the case about the 10-year-old children that were showing up at the stations every two years with white hair and teal eyes. Toshiro tapped his pen against his desk, anxiously. It was tomorrow. Tomorrow the next child was scheduled for drop off, that is, if everything stayed to the regular schedule this guy did. He was deep in thought when Karin knocked on his door gently. She had felt the tension in the air that was building since she had asked her question about the case, and he had her hand it over to him.

"Hey Toshiro it's almost time to go, are you almost ready?" she asked after a few moments of Toshiro not answering Karin approached his left side standing beside him before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Toshiro," she called his name again a little louder this time. Toshiro grabbed her hand and snapped it back into a restraint position as he turned towards her. Karin winced in pain, holding back her yell of the pain. "Toshiro, you are hurting me," she grimly got out, snapping Toshiro out of his trances. He quickly let go and backed away.

"Karin.." he said shocked, his eyes widened at what he had done, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you," he said apologetically. Karin held her hand close to her chest, she was surprised by his actions, but quickly forgave him. She could tell us they were exchange gazes that something was off, that he was tense and worried for something, and even though she had been trying to get him to talk, he wouldn't budge one bit. He always put her off saying he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Karin was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Toshiro place has a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly while calling her name.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Karin said, still holding her hand. Toshiro gave her unsure look, not knowing what to do.

"I-is your hand hurt?" he asked, unsure of himself. Karin gave him a soft smile before nodding.

"Yeah, you just did a simple restraint, and you didn't put enough force in it to break my hand, so I'm alright. Stop worrying so much! You'll get wrinkles all over your forehead if you keep it up," Karin said before poking his forehead with her left-hand pointer finger. "Anyway, it's time to go, and I'm sure Hyorinmaru would like to go on his walk," she said before heading towards the door. Toshiro still felt guilty about using the restraint accidentally on Karin, but quickly gathered his things and followed after her. Karin was waiting by the stairs as Toshiro came out of his office, he joined her as they went downstairs side by side. All the officers had already left, so as usual, Karin and Toshiro were the last out of the building. As they reached the car, Torshiro opened up the passenger side for Karin. Karin was slightly surprised by the actions he hadn't opened her door for her senses; she was rescued. Karin exchanged gazes with Toshiro studying him before smiling.

"Thank you, but you don't have to make up anything, so go back to being yourself before I make you go back to your normal self!" Karin said, clutching her fist and holding it up. Toshiro chuckled.

"Alright, but Karin, you always deserve this treatment, so I might just have to make this a normal thing," he said smoothly, forgetting about his troubles and focusing only on what was happening at the moment with Karin. Karin quickly got in the car to hide the pink tinge that was spreading across her cheeks, making them warm.

"S-shut up," she muttered, embarrassed at his comment. Toshiro couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered Karin, he hadn't meant to make her flustered, but it sure was worth it. Karin was always the cutest when she was caught off guard on something that embarrassed her. With subsiding his chuckle, he carefully closed the door before heading over to the driver's side. When he got in, Karin was turned towards her window with her left hand holding her chin up against the door covering her mouth and part of her cheeks. Even though Karin was attempting to hide her embarrassment, Toshiro could see it clear as day. Smirking, Toshiro pulled out of the parking spot and headed in the direction of their apartment.

"You know Karin you shouldn't be so embarrassed I just opened up the door for you, don't overreact," Toshiro told her. Karin glared daggered at him as he drove.

"I thought I told you to shut up," she growled, causing more laughter from Toshiro. Oh, how he loved Karin's fiery personality. How much had she changed since he had helped her all those years ago, and Karin couldn't help but think the same thing. How much had Toshiro opened up since he saved her? Karin had brief conversations with Rankgiku over how much she had helped him become more social. That brought a thought to Karin, "It's been a while since I talked to Rankgiku," Karin said, voicing her opinion. Toshiro glanced at her and nodded in agreement.

"Since the baby was born," he replied.

"Since Daichi was born, his name is Daichi," Karin firmly told him. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her responses.

"Sorry, but I don't remember names very well, especially when I don't see them often," Toshiro replied. Karin smiled as she heard him set his trap for her to embarrassment.

"But Toshiro, you remembered my name after six years and only knowing me for a few weeks, but the moment I walked into your office, you knew who I was immediately mind explaining that to me?" Karin poked at him with a glint in her eye, signaling that she was having fun teasing him.

"T-that was different," he stuttered as his cheeks heated up, turning a tinge of pink reflecting Karin's look that she had earlier.

"Oh, how so? Oh, Toshiro, did you have a crush on me back then! Is that why you were so determined to help me?!" Karin pressed, fully aware she was treading on something hazardous. It was like she was surrounded by land mines that could go off, but she couldn't help but press the conversation because of his reaction she was too curious to see if her hero, savior, captain, best friend, felt the same way she did.

"N-no, I remembered you because you allowed us to capture Aizen, and your case was the only case I was ever dismissed from," he quickly came up with an excuse to bring his blush under control. Karin couldn't help but frown at his answer as she sat back, crossing her arms in a pout. After this, the car went silent and remanded that way until they pulled into the parking area of their apartment complex and got out heading to their apartment. As Toshiro got out the keys and put them in the door to unlock the apartment, Karin remembered that his birthday was tomorrow,

"So Toshiro, what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked, causing Toshiro to glance at her.

"Nothing, Christmas is in a few days we can celebrate my birthday the same day, no need to do anything special," he replied opening the door and walking in to have the big Siberian husky Hyourinmaru jump on him. His big paws placed on Toshiro's chest while it wagged its tail. "Anyway, we can talk more after we get going on Hyourinmaru's walk, he's been cooped up here all day," Toshiro said playfully pushing the dog off before heading towards his room to change into more suitable clothes for a walk. Karin shut the door and pet the dog before following Toshiro's lead and heading towards her room to change. When she came out, she was wearing tight sweat pants and a T-shirt with a zip-up sweatshirt while Toshiro came out with a black polo and jeans.

"Don't you think that is slightly too nice for a walk?" Karin asked. Toshiro only shrugged before grabbing Hyourinmaru's leash and hooking it on to the dog's teal collar.

"You better hurry, Karin, or we will leave you behind," Toshiro said in a smug tone as he walked out the door. Karin sighed as she grabbed the frisbee that was by the door for Hyourinmaru and fast-walked after them shutting the door as she left.

"Toshiro! Don't be a jerk. Wait up," she yelled at him, causing him to sigh and stop for her. She quickly joined them, knowing Toshiro wasn't going to wait long for her. As she got to his side, Toshiro turned to continue walking. They walked down the stairs exiting the building through the front lobby. They greeted the doorman as they walked by him before heading towards the park.

The streets were busy, with cars honking, people yelling, kids laughing, and dogs barking. Toshiro was lucky enough to get an apartment in a beautiful part of the city where the crime rate was pretty low. His apartment was reasonably close to the central park, making it a pleasant walk for both Hyourinmaru and allowed him to watch the neighborhood for anything that might make a negative impact on it.

"Toshiro," Karin called out his name bring him out of his thought, making him look at Karin. "Were you listening?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

"Sorry, Karin, I was distracted," Toshiro said sheepishly. Karin rolled her eyes,

"I was telling you I might go and visit Rangiku tomorrow, invite her over, or we can all go out for dinner, and I'll pay since it's your birthday," Karin said with a smile. Toshiro watched her, knowing she was excited about his birthday. Seeing her so excited almost made him wish he could be excited about it, but with tomorrow he knew a new boy would appear, and his past would haunt him like it did every two years.

"Yeah, why don't you take the day off and spend it with Rangiku, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it tomorrow night, I'll meet you at the apartment, and you could bring me something. That would be appreciated," he voiced, putting the distances that he put between them again. Karin sighed as she felt him mentally pushing her away like he had been doing all week. She felt him relive it when he had put her in the restraint, and it felt like they were returning to normal, but it was back. Whatever was worrying him was back and putting an invisible weight on his shoulders that he wasn't allowing her to help with.

"A-alright, I'll bring you lunch in tomorrow then too," she said before going ahead of them. Hyourinmaru whined, wanting to chase after her. She headed towards an open grass area where Toshiro let HYourmaru off the leash, allowing him to run towards Karin. She threw the frisbee, and Hyourinmaru jumped up, snatching it from the air before landing while wagging his tail. Hyourinmaru brought the frisbee to Toshiro as said male sat down. Sitting down in front of him with the frisbee in his mouth, Hyourinmaru placed his big paw on Toshiro's knee whining.

"What? You already have Karin to play with you," Toshiro said, petting the dog's head.

"Toshiro, playing with me isn't the same. He is your dog, and he will always love you more than me since you raised him, of course, he wants to play with you." Karin paused before continuing, "I also think it's because he can tell that you are stressed. You're good at hiding it from everyone, but me and Hyourinmaru. We know you too well, so play with us even if it's only for a little bit," Karin begged to clasp her hands together. Toshiro looked between her and the dog bewilder that both of them could read him so easily before he sighed and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his pants before having Hyourinmaru release the frisbee into his hand.

"Alright, you win," he said before throwing the frisbee to Karin. She chuckled as she caught it and threw it back, making Hyourinmaru chase it back and forth while wagging his tail. Of course, ever five throws, they would let Hyourinmaru get it. Still, sometimes the dog would become impatient and snatch it from the air in between the throws from Toshiro to Karin. Of course, whenever this accord, Karin would laugh at the dog being impatient as Toshiro just smirked in amusement. After about an hour and a half of playing in the park, Toshiro looked up at the sky, seeing it was getting dark. He sighed, wishing he could enjoy the game a little longer but knew they had to go home before it got too dark. He turned around to look at Karin only to see Hyourinmaru tackle her as they play fought each other with the frisbee between them. He thought back to Rankgiku's words when he had initially got Hyourinmaru, and he was still wondering who he could trust.

Flashback

The two of them were sitting in his apartment after moving everything in as the puppy Hyourinmaru played around with toys that were scattered around. Toshiro was about to become the captain of the squad, but Rangiku was scolding him about not having any friends beside herself.

"You need more friends, Toshiro; what happens if I leave? You'll be all alone, and as much as I like how you got a puppy and that it's a step in the right direction, you need more company than a dog! Besides, don't you want a family one day!" Rangiku Masumoto told the young white-haired male.

"I know, but I don't know who to trust, I don't want to be used again.," he muttered looking out the window. Rangiku's face softens before she wrapped her arms around her shoulder in a mothering way.

"Listen, Toshiro, that puppy you have will eventually be a dog, and animals are very receptive to who you are underneath. Hyourinmaru will love you so much that he won't let anyone that you can't trust come near you, so one day, if he is playful with someone other then me or you, that is a good sign that you can trust that person and they won't turn on you. He will help you find people, but you have to listen to him," she spoke softly. The two talked a little bit longer before Rangiku left and Toshiro was left alone, as he sat on the couch Hyourinmaru jumped up snuggling beside Toshiro, making him look at the puppy. The two connected eyes and as if they were having a conversation only they could understand until Hyourinmaru yawned and laid his head on Toshiro's lap.

End of Flashback

He came out of his memory to see Karin and Hyourinmaru still fighting for the frisbee. A smile spread across his lips before he called out to them,

"Karin, Hyourinmaru it's time to head back, I don't want to be out when it gets too dark." Hyourinmaru let go of the frisbee before heading towards Toshiro with Karin following. Toshiro leaned down to clip the leash back on Hyourinmaru as Karin arrived next to him. As he stood up, they began to head back to the apartment, having a small conversation. As they got back to the apartment, Karin yawned tiredly,

"I'm going to head to bed early. I have to be up early tomorrow if I want to catch the bus to Rangiku's," Karin said, heading towards her room.

"Hey Karin, you're right, how about you drop me off at work tomorrow and then you can take the car to Rangiku's. Then pick me up, and then we can go to dinner?" Toshiro asked. Karin turned around to face him with a grin that spread across her face.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. He nodded,

"Yeah," he replied as he unclipped the leash from Hyourinmaru's collar allowing the dog to roam the apartment freely.

"Thank you, Toshiro," she said softly before going into her room, shutting the door behind her. Toshiro put the leash back were it belonged before locking the door and then sitting on the couch, leaning his head back against the rim tiredly. He felt a weight on his leg and looked to see Hyourinmaru resting his head. Toshiro ran his hand through the dog's fur as the dog shut his eyes.

"You pick her to don't you?" Toshiro asked the dog whined a little bit as if saying "duh." Toshiro couldn't help but laugh at the dog's responses. "Rangiku was right, well if it lets you rest easy, I'll make sure I keep her in my life, I would be too sad to see her leave," he muttered so only the dog could hear him The dog made a small growl and Toshiro took it as Hyourinmaru saying, "You better."

That night Toshiro fell asleep on the couch and was awaken by Karin standing above him, shaking him gently. He sleepily opened his eyes, sitting up; Hyourinmaru was sitting beside Karin looking at him.

"Did I fall asleep?" Toshiro asked curiously but knew that the answer was going to be yes.

"Yeah, you better get to bed. You have work tomorrow morning," she said softly, brushing loose hair out of her face. Toshiro looked up at her,

"Why are you up?" he asked. Karin looked at Hyourinmaru as the dog looked up at her as if the dog and Karin were having a secret conversation. They both looked at Toshiro at the same time,

"I came into the kitchen for water," she said, but Toshiro could tell that she was lying, but sighed knew it wasn't worth an argument to get the truth.

"Alright," he said as he went to get up, but Karin put her hand out to help him up. He gratefully took it, and Karin pulled him up, so they were standing across from each other.

"Goodnight, Toshiro," she said before letting go of his hand.

"Night, Karin," he replied before going to his room. Karin stood in the living room with Hyourinmaru by her side, watching the man that they both cared deeply for, retreat to his room for proper night sleep.

* * *

There we go to Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read on!

As always, comment! Vote! Favorite! Follow! And whatever else

Until Next Time

~ White_spirit ~


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back to "My Past Haunt Me" I am so happy that you have decided to keep reading this book. I have to tell you I was feeling unsure when I was writing the last chapter since it felt so long and drawn out, but I think I gave you all some cute moments between Karin and Toshiro and it will build up to something so important, but that is all the spoilers I'm willing to give at the moment, so without further adieu, I hope you enjoy chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Toshiro woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, he stared up at the ceiling not wanting to start the day but forced himself up to take a shower and get dressed. After 15 minutes, he was finished getting ready and headed towards the kitchen with a towel around his neck to stop any extra water that was left in his hair from dripping on his clothes. He walked into the kitchen to see Hyourinmaru sitting beside Karin as she was cooking on the stove.

"Morning, Karin," he greeted, making his presence known. Hyourmru immediately stood up and walked out of the kitchen as Karin turned around to meet Toshiro's gaze.

"Morning Toshiro..." she replied sheepishly, knowing that she and Hyourinmaru had been busted breaking the rules that Toshiro had set. As she turned around, she could see Toshiro standing behind her with his arms crossed while he tapped his foot. "I made breakfast," she added.

"Karin, you know the rules," Toshiro started.

"I know, but Toshiro, Hyourinmaru is old, he deserves some indulgences for everything he has done, I've only spoiled him in the morning, and you didn't notice, so it wasn't like it was teaching him something bad," Karin argued being careful to not step over the boundary. Toshiro looked over to said the dog, who was now in his bed with his ears flat. He sighed before walking over to him and petting him, showing he wasn't mad.

"Alright, but only for breakfast," Toshiro reluctantly agreed, but understood where she was coming from. He stood up and went to his chair and were Karin had set his plate down for him before making her plate and sitting down like it was a typical day. When they had both finished up their dishes, Karin had picked up their plates and rinsed them before heading to her room. A few minutes she came out to see Toshiro getting his shoes on,

"Toshiro," She called, catching his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up at her,

"Happy Birthday!" she said softly, holding out a package for him. He took it gently, examining the box.

"Can I open it now?" he asked. She nodded, just barley before he carefully unwrapped it and opened it to see a teal fabric that he picked up to see it was a scarf with a dragon embroidered on it and two charms, The first was a circular charm that mirrored a star while the other one was a crescent moon.

(( AN: The scarf looks like the one that he wears in the ark of lost substitute shinigami, the circular thing is the clip he uses to hold his sword on his back in the beginning when we first meet him and finally, the crescent moon is the charm that is attached to his chain that is attached to his sword in the actual manga and anime))

"Thanks, Karin," he said with a smile as he placed the scarf around him. Karin looked away, hiding her blush, before passing him.

"Yeah, no problem, let us go, or you are going to be late," she said as she exited the apartment. Toshiro chuckled before placing the charms on the table to deal with later before following her out, shutting the door behind him. As always, they met in the car, but this time Karin was driving, taking Toshiro to the office. She pulled to the front of the station, allowing Toshiro out of the vehicle.

"I'll see you later, text me when you think you'll be ready to go, for now, I'm planning 7," Karin told him.

"Alright, drive safe, Karin," Toshiro replied before heading inside. Karin watched him go into the police station before she hooked up her phone to the Bluetooth and called Rangiku after the phone rang three times someone picked up,

"Hello," answered a tired voice.

"Hey, it's Karin, I was wondering if we could talk today? It's about Toshiro," Karin asked. There was a pause before she answered,

"Alright, can you come over Daichi is asleep and I want him to stay asleep as long as possible, he might be almost a year old, but he still exhausted me." Karin smiled, knowing that the older woman was trying to lighten the mood. Karin imagined that Rangiku knew why Torshiro had been acting so weird after all she had to know Torshiro before he became a police officer based on the photos Karin had found when she was cleaning the apartment one day. Of course, she had kept it to herself that she had found the picture. She figured that Toshiro had passed that didn't want to tell anyone. She respected that, so she never went looking. That was until this case appeared and caused Toshiro to act completely differently than he usually would act.

"Yeah, I'm heading over now. I'll see you in a few," Karin finally answered, waving off her thoughts. The phone was hung up, and just as Karin said, she arrived in a nice neighborhood with one story houses that were decent for a small family. She pulled up to a blue house that was on the corner with a white fence that went up to her waist wrapped around the yard. Karin parked the car in front of the house and walked to where the gate was. She could see children's toys in the front yard as she unlatched the gate and went in, locking the gate behind her. The front door opened as she approached, revealing the busty strawberry blond women that were the lieutenant of the sexual assault squad. "Rangiku, it's nice to see you again," Karin said before giving the women a once over, "You don't even look like you had a baby," she complimented.

"You flatter me too much, Karin, now come inside, and we can talk," she said in her usual bubbly tone before leading Karin inside her home. As they walked in, Karin looked around, seeing several pictures of Rangiku and Daichi. The house suited Rangiku as most of the inside was pink, Karin couldn't help but think that she and Rangiku were opposites. She was led into the front room, where Rangiku invited her to sit down across from her. As they sat down, Rangiku leaned forward, clasping her hands together, resting her chin on them. Her eyes turned to a darker blue as she watched Karin, "Now, Karin, what is this about Torshiro you wanted to talk about?" the older woman asked.

"It's about the kids that appear every two years with white hair and teal eyes on his birthday today. After I told him about the case and how it was brought up from cold cases because it's supposed to happen today. He became cold and distanced himself from me. You know, as well as I do, he doesn't tell anyone about his worries, but given you knew Torshiro before he became an officer, you might know why his reaction was this," Karin asked. Rangiku thought for a moment before she leaned back in the chair,

"Unfortunately, that is a story I can't tell you, but tell you what, I'll come to dinner with you guys and see if I can talk sense into Torshiro to tell you, but that is all I can do," she told Karin honestly. Karin sighed scratching her head, before sighing,

"I was hoping that you could shed light on this whole thing before the kid appeared. What am I going to do if he refuses?" Karin asked.

"Be there, that's all you can do," Rangiku said before a baby's cry interrupted their conversation. Rangiku got up and went into the child's room to bring back a baby with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. The rest of the afternoon, the two spent their time playing with the child.

"Hey, Karin, do you want children someday?" Rangiku asked out of the blue as Karin was tickling Daichi and making faces at him. The question had taken Karin by surprise, and it made her blush bright red.

"Actually, yeah, one day, I guess, but I still have a few years..." Karin answered, embarrassed. This only made Rangiku smirk,

"Ever thought of being more with Toshiro?" she asked.

"R-Rangiku!" Karin exclaimed, causing said women to break out in a fit of laughter.

"What? You embarrassed you have a crush on him? I mean, he is a handsome man and not to mention he saved you, but do you love him, or is it just gratitude?" she asked. Karin looked at the strawberry-blond thinking about her question,

"I think at first it was gratitude, but it developed into love after I got to know him, a day without him or even just hearing his voice is terrible. We have little squabbles that frustrate me, but I wouldn't want them to go away, and I would miss walking to the park with him and Hyourinmaru," Karin confessed. This made Rangiku clap and cheered in joy.

"Karin, I am so glad you say that Toshro maybe antisocial and hard to read sometimes, but I'm glad he has someone that cares for him as much as you do and since I don't know if I'll be returning or not it's nice to know someone else has his back," the older women replied. As the clock hit 6 pm, they got into the car to get Torshiro and take him out for dinner. The drive was full of chatter, and it was as if they were there within 5 minutes.

Toshiro's day had been stressful not because of the actual cases, but he was always on alert, waiting for a child with white hair and teal eyes to show up, but as the day went on, the child never showed up. His officers were careful to stay away from him. With Karin not in the office, they had no one to calm him down if one of them were to say the wrong thing, so they sat quietly at their desk for the majority of the day. Not even Renji from the front desk dared to say anything when he walked in without Karin. Toshiro didn't even notice when the clock struck 6:30. He didn't realize it until he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while,

"Oh, Captain!" a cheerful voice broke him out of his trance. He looked up to see the strawberry-blond.

"R-Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, standing up from his chair.

"Don't you remember Toshiro? I said we would be coming by to pick you up so that we could go out for dinner today," Karin said, emerging from behind Rangiku with a baby carrier. "By the way, Rangiku, why am I the one carrying your baby," Karin asked. Rangiku just shrugged,

"I have to have someone else take care of him for a bit," she replied. Toshiro came out from behind his desk.

"Karin, I'll take Daichi for a bit," Toshiro said softly, holding his arm out for the carrier. Karin smiled and handed the carrier over to him before stretching out her arm.

"Thanks, anyway, are you ready to go? " Karin asked.

"Yeah, Karin, do you mind grabbing my jacket for me?" Toshiro asked before heading out of the office with Rangiku. Karin nodded, watching them leave as she went around his desk and grabbed his jacket and scarf. Before she headed out after the two, She could see from a distance that Rangiku and Toshiro were talking about something dire by the stairs. Toshiro looked back at where Karin was before quickly turning away to look back at Rangiku. Karin thought it best to let them talk in private and went to her desk to look at some reports about the day. The other officers were grateful that she was there, and they could finally act as usual. After several minutes Toshiro handed the baby carrier over to Rangiku and walked over to her scratching the back of his neck, he had a hint of red on his cheeks and wasn't looking directly looking at her,

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Karin studied him for a moment before nodding,

"Yeah, I just didn't want to interrupt your guy's conversation, it looked important," Karin answered as she stood up.

"Thanks, for that, now come on the kid never showed up so let's go celebrate," Toshiro said with a smile. Karin nodded, and they both walked towards Rangiku.

"So, where are we going?" Rangiku asked.

"Toshiro, you pick since it's your celebration," Karin chirped. Toshiro thought for a moment, trying to decide what he was in the mood for.

"How about a Japanese restaurant?" Toshiro asked. Karin nodded along with Rangiku, and the three made their way to a Japanese restaurant (I'm too lazy to come up with a name). The evening was quiet. They ate dinner at the restaurant, having a humorous conversation with Rangiku before taking her home. The car ride to the apartment was smooth; they were both content with sitting in silence. They arrived at the apartment, letting Hyourinmaru out for a few minutes before they both sat on the couch. The day had exhausted them both, but the silence was comfortable. It was Toshiro that finally broke the silences,

"Karin, sorry that I've been distancing myself from you," Toshiro apologized,

"It's okay, as long as you know that I am here for you," Karin voiced. Toshiro studied her for a moment before he looked down to the ground,

"I think it's time I told you the truth about the kids and why this case bothers me so much," he said as his eyes were focused on the ground. "The first boy that was found was m-" just as he was about to reveal the truth, there was a knock on the door. Karin got up and answered the door only to see a little boy with white hair and teal eyes in front of her. It looked like the little boy had been crying.

"I-is Toshiro Hitsugaya here," the boy snuffled, holding back himself from crying. As Toshiro heard the kids' voices, he got up and walked up behind Karin to see the boy. His eyes widen at the sight of the child.

"I'm him," Toshiro gulped. The child looked up at him with a gaze that showed he understood him,

"D-dad says to come home," the kid said shyly before he began to fall. Karin quickly stopped the child from hitting the ground and hurting himself. Karin checked the kid over before looking up to Toshiro to see him stunned with a look of horror on his face.

"Toshiro," Karin called, trying to snap him out of his trances. He stiffly looked down at Karin before, he pulled out his phone and called his superiors.

"This is Captain Hitsugaya, the child showed up at my apartment door, alright we will see you soon," Toshiro said before he hung up the phone before looking at Karin who had the child in her arms.

"I guess it did happen today.." Karin muttered...

* * *

Alright, that's chapter 3!

I hope you enjoyed it as always comment, vote, favorite, and follow.

Until Next Time

~ white_spirit ~


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me" I hope that you are enjoying the book. I couldn't come up with what to write next at the end of Chapter 3, so I figured I could think about it and restart it here, so here we go!

AN: Real quick I want to say before I start this chapter, how the scene is processed this time, is not how they do it, so this is falsified information of how cops do their cases. Just in case someone thought this was how they do it.

Chapter 4

Karin had taken it upon herself to treat the boys' injuries and get him out of his old clothes while making sure that she was able to collect as many pieces of evidence as she could. She would have the forensic team go over everything once they got into the office. Toshiro watched her deal with the unconscious child from the door, Karin made makeshift clothes for him. When she had finished collecting the evidence and cleaning the boy up, she cared him to her room and laid him down in the bed before covering him the blankets. She secured the windows before walking out of the room, leaving the door only slightly cracked so that they would be able to hear him if he started to yell. Karin saw Toshiro leaning against the wall across from her room. He looked up to see Karin standing in front of him with a sad smile.

"How is he?" Toshiro asked, standing up straight, with a stern expression.

"He is currently fine, but he had several defensives injures, I have a hunch on what he's been through, but I'll let a forensic nurse do that examination to confirm it, but other than that he's also emaciated," Karin replied. Before heading towards the front room. Toshiro glanced back at the door before following Karin. They got to the front room just in time to hear a knock on the door. Toshiro patted Karin's shoulder, telling her to go sit down and that he would answer it. Karin nodded before sitting down on the couch while Toshiro answered the door is coming face to face with some officers.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Sergeant Kurosaki, we were told that the boy appeared here," the officers said.

"Yeah, come in, we will tell you everything and hand over the evidence that we were able to collect. We will take the boy to the hospital tomorrow morning," Toshiro said, letting the officers in. The officers sat on the chairs that were in the front room while Toshiro joined Karin, sitting beside her on the couch.

(AN: If something ever happens naturally you would go to the hospital immediately, also I'm too lazy to write about the actual interview between them and the officers)

Toshiro escorted the officers out after the interview, shutting the door and locking it after them. He let out a sigh before looking over at Karin. She looked exhausted from the day, she was already curled up on the couch with her eyes closed, but Toshiro knew better than to think that she was asleep.

"Karin, it's late. We should go to bed," he said. Karin peeked her eyes open looking at him,

"The boy is in my bed, so I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," she answered. He watched her for a moment before scratching the back of his head,

"You can take my bed tonight," he offered,

"No," she quickly replied.

"Why not?"

"It's your bed, and I didn't go to work today, so you are probably more tired then I am," Karin replied, but Toshiro wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked over to Karin and picked her up bridal style.

"Toshiro!" She yelped before she started to hit his chest, "Let me go! Put me down, Toshiro," she barked as Toshiro carried her towards his bedroom. He pushed open the door and plopped Karin down on the bed; she quickly sat up only to come inches away from Toshiro's face causing her to blush.

"You don't want to be too loud, Karin, or you'll wake the kid up," Toshiro said before pulling away. "Besides, if you don't be sleeping on the couch, and I don't want you sleeping on the couch, why not we share the bed tonight?" he said, looking away to hiding the bright red that was covering his face. Karin thought for a moment before rolling over to take up the left side of the bed.

"Fine, but only because I know you won't do anything, and this way, we can talk about everything that happened today," Karin replied. Toshiro took it as a good sign and laid down beside her, exhausted. The day had taken a lot out of him,

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Taking a glance at her as he laid on his back, his hands lying by his side. Karin turned so that she was on her back as well with her hands lying beside his.

"Do you know why the boy said 'Dad says to come home?'" Karin asked. Toshiro took a deep breath before he looked over to Karin,

"Karin, whatever I tell you won't change how you think of me, right?" he asked. Karin looked at him, exchanging gazes. She could tell he was scared and worried about something that was around this sudden appearance of the boy. Karin gulped down before nodding,

"Yeah, whatever happens, Toshiro, you will always be my best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the man that saved my life," Karin answered. Toshiro gave her the best smile he could muster at the moment, but it immediately faltered, and he turned away.

"I'm pretty sure the man who sent the boy is my dad... The first kid that was found was me, it was my birthday, and my dad had taken me on an out to our cabin, he was careless and left the door unlocked. I was able to run away and eventually rescued by the cops," he told his story looking over at Karin to check her reaction. Her face hadn't changed; he could tell she was intently listening to him. He shuttered as he took a breath in remembering everything that happened when he was young. Noticing that it was hard for him to continue, Karin grasped his left hand.

"Toshiro, you don't have to," Karin said softly, causing Toshiro to look over at her in shock.

"Thank you, Karin, maybe one day I can tell you everything," he said sadly.

"Only when you are ready," Karin's voice was comforting. Toshiro gave her hand a small squeeze speaking without words that he appreciated her comfort. The two felt warmth in the silence that fell between them. Karin looked over at the clock that was on the bedside table. "Toshiro, we should go to sleep, it's midnight," Karin voiced looking back at him. He nodded,

"At least the day is finally over... Goodnight, Karin," he said, turning to his side to go to sleep. Karin examined his back for a short moment,

"Goodnight, Toshiro," Karin finally answered him before turning back to her left side. They were both silents for a moment before Karin heard Toshiro's voice again.

"Thank you, Karin, I can't say this to your face just yet, but I swear one day I will be able to say I love you to your face," he said before he went quiet. Karin blushed bright red and waited until she heard his breath become shallow before she turned over and lightly grabbed the back of his shirt,

"I love you too, Toshiro," Karin breathed out before putting her head in between his shoulder blades and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

The next morning the Toshiro woke up first to hugging something warm and having it tight against his chest. As he blinked a few times to clear his vision, he notices long black hair scattered on the pillow. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night prior, he had said he loved Karin when he thought that she was asleep, but once he had finally calmed down afterward, he heard Karin say she loved him too and hug his back. He couldn't help but chuckle to think they admitted their feelings when they thought the other was asleep. It was like a scene from a chick-flick movie. Toshiro carefully pulled away from Karin, trying not to wake her up. He left the room, checking the place where the boy was still sleeping. Toshiro imagined he was exhausted, and he probably felt the safest here, so he would probably sleep more than a normal boy his age. Toshiro walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for once. He felt like all the pressure, stress, and weight that had been put on his shoulders had dissipated. After 30 minutes had passed, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking back, he saw Karin appear around the corner.

"Morning Karin," he greeted,

"Morning, Toshiro," she replied with a smile as she went over to sit by the counter. "Thanks for making breakfast today,"

"Well, you were still asleep, and it's been a while." Toshiro put a plate of food in front of her.

"We have to take him to the hospital today," Karin added.

"Yeah, after that, he will be put in the system, and hopefully, a home can be made for him somewhere," Toshiro said grimly.

"You grew up in the system, didn't you?" Karin asked but quickly covered her mouth, "Wait, you don't have to answer that," she corrected herself.

"Yes, and no, Rangiku helped me out. We don't tell many people, but legally she is my adoptive mom," he replied. Karin looked at him, surprised.

"Really? I would never have guessed, and you became her captain! How is that possible?" Karin asked.

"I didn't have my name to match hers, and you technically don't need to tell your parents for any job. Of course, if they asked, I would tell the truth, but it wasn't necessary information. As well as Rangiku never took the captain's test, so she couldn't become a captain. Saying something along the lines of too much paperwork," he explained. Karin was bewildered by Toshiro's statement but was brought out of her thoughts when they heard a creak of a door. Hyourinmaru ears perked. Toshiro signaled Karin to stay where she was as he went to the hallway to meet the boy. Coming down the hall,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Toshiro asked softly as he kneeled. The boy stiffens see Toshiro. The boy studied Toshiro for a few minutes before he spoke up in a quiet voice that was barely audible.

"Okay... I-'m is feeling okay," he stuttered. Fear could still be seen clouded in his eyes.

"Is that you're real hair and eye color? We could wash it out so that it returns to normal, and if those are contacts, I can help take them out," Toshiro said kindly, testing to see if returning the child to his original look might make him feel better. The boy looked at him before eagerly nodding. "Alright, first we have to go to the hospital so that we can give them any shreds of evidence that could be in the dye or contacts," he explained before reaching out his hand for the boy to take when he was ready. Karin watched from her spot before she picked up the phone and called her's and Toshiro's superiors to tell them they would be late due to the previous night's incidents. Toshiro and Karin didn't rush the kid on trusting them and waited over an hour for the child to take Toshiro's hand. Within that hour, they had given the boy food, water and tried to comfort him, saying that they were police officers that were going to make sure the man that did this to him was going to jail. At some point, they had also introduced themselves to him and asked what his name was, and the boys only responded to that were pointing to Toshiro.

"You know I bet he's trying to say that his captors told him to call himself Toshiro like you," Karin suddenly said out of the blue, catching both of their attention. The boy nodded vigorously, hearing Karin's proclamation, telling them that she was right. The two adults looked between each other before looking back at the kid,

"Well, what's you're real name, or what would you like to be called. I don't think it's appropriate to have two Toshiro's, and I would hate to have to call you boy or child all the time," Toshiro said softly as his gaze connected with the boys. The feeling that came off Toshiro was understanding of the conditions the boy had been through and the feeling of wanting to help.

"Haru," the boy said quietly, but loud enough for them to here. Toshiro smiled slightly.

"Haru, would you like to go and change your hair back now?" Karin asked. The boy nodded as Karin put her hand out for him to grasp. He looked at Toshiro before putting his hand in Karin's hand. Karin smiled before she stood up all the way with Toshiro they left the small apartment heading to the hospital. The boy sat in the back of the car while Karin sat in the passenger while Toshiro was in the driver's seat. When they arrived at the hospital, Karin opened up the passenger door taking his hand on her own as Toshiro came around and put a jacket over Haru to hide his appearances. They took him to the ER department were they were escorted to a private area where a forensic nurse came in moments later.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Sergeant Karin, I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but under these circumstances, I would think otherwise," she started as she put on gloves. The nurse turned towards the boy before kneeling down, "Hello, my name is a nurse kanon, to be able to captor the guy that did this to you. I need you to allow me to see if I can collect any pieces of evidence that might be on you, and sometimes it might be uncomfortable, but you can say you had enough at any time," the nurse explained to Haru. Haru nodded before going over to the table and getting on it.

"Would you like us to stay?" Karin asked. The boy nodded his head, giving them permission to stay. The forensic nurse did the examination, but Haru stopped it halfway through. Afterward, Haru was taken to a playroom while Karin, Toshiro, and the nurse Kanon talked, watching him through the mirror.

"As you can imagine, there is tearing, but I have high hopes that there are skin cells of his captor under his nails that we were able to collect; hopefully, it will reveal a DNA match. I took a few pieces of hair and have entered his DNA into the system with any luck it will hit with a missing child. As you two know, I was able to get the contact out, but because of a long time uses of the color contact use these eye drops. They'll help his eyes recover from long term uses of those colored contact. He's emaciated and slightly dehydrated, his vision is 20/20, as for his original hair color from what I could tell from the roots, it's brown," she provided all the information that they had asked for.

"Alright, thank you we appreciate all the work you do," Karin said as Toshiro's eyes were glued to the child. The nurse walked away, going to the next case she had, leaving the two of them alone to watch him through the window. Karin gazed at Toshiro, studying him, "What are you thinking?" she asked him curiously.

"I think that the trauma he experiences is exactly like mine..." Toshiro admitted. Karin could tell he was trying to be strong, but it was hard for him. "At least I had Rangiku to help me out, but he has nobody like that," Toshiro said.

"He has us, we can do what Rangiku did for you for him, Toshiro, and if you don't feel like you can, I will," Karin comforted him, grabbing his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. He looked at her, grateful for her help. Karin broke the silence, "come on, Toshiro. It's time we get to fix his hair like we said we would," she said before letting go of his hand and entering the playroom. Toshiro nodded in agreement and followed her into the room, "Haru," Karin called the kid's name, drawing his attention from the toys to her, "Are you ready to get your hair back to normal?" The child eagerly nodded and got up, going over to Karin and taking her hand. Toshiro met them by the door, placing the coat over the child's white hair and walked beside Haru heading towards the car.

Karin and Toshiro took him to the salon that Toshiro had brought Karin too when she had asked for a hair cut when he rescued her. The salon women looked up to see Toshiro and Karin coming in with a little boy by their side, and she couldn't help but marvel at them.

"Karin, Toshiro, is that you?" the lady asked.

"Oh, hey Suki," Karin greeted back happily as the lady approached them handing off the broom that she was using to clean her area.

"It's been too long, Karin, where have you been hiding?" she laughed, "and look you've become more comfortable about talking what are you doing nowadays?" Suki asked.

"I'm a police officer I'm Toshiro's Sergeant now, but we are here today for Haru if you could dye his hair brown," Karin requested pointing towards the boy. The lady looked at the boy; her gaze softens before she looked up at Toshiro, who was watching the exchange with a blank face.

"I see, well Haru, how about you jump on the chair, and I'll go get all the different brown that I have and maybe a few extra colors that you can pick out of, " Suki suggested. The boy looked up at Karin, and she nodded, giving him a cue that it was okay for him to go.

"We will be here the whole time, no need to worry," Karin spoke gently. The boy went over to the chair, making sure his surrounding was safe. Karin and Toshiro nearby watching him, the hair salon, was often used for victims of all sorts of crimes to help them regain a sense of identity away from their captors. The workers were good at comforting and dealing with victims. After several hours Haru was finally done, he hopped off the chair and walked over to Karin and Toshiro. They were both surprised when the boy stood in front of them with light brown hair except for a few strands that were still white with blue tips.

"Mrs. Suki said that it's important to know who I am and that bad thing happen, but also to accept that everything happens for a reason, so I thought this was a good start," his voice was small, but Karin smiled hearing the courage that lined his voice.

"I like it, you look very handsome," Karin voiced Toshiro nodded in agreement before he stood up,

"Alright, it's time to head to the station finally," Toshiro said as he went to the counter to pay. Karin reached her hand to allow Haru to grab it. He gratefully accepted, sticking close to Karin as Toshiro walked back to them to take the lead to the car.

Okay, I'll admit that this chapter had a bunch in it and was slightly confusing, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it.

As always comment, vote, favorite, follow, and whatever else you can do

Until Next Time

~white_spirit ~


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me" I know the last chapter was probably confusing, but I wanted to fit everything into it, so that was the end product. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 regardless of the confusion I may have caused last time.

* * *

Chapter 5

Karin held Haru's hand as they followed Toshiro into the police station; the social worker was supposed to meet them. As they got up the stairs, they could hear officers whispering about them. Toshiro ignored them, but Karin quickly got irritated with them, letting go of the child's hand she stopped and turned the officer. The child stopped to watch, but when Toshiro noticed,

"Haru, come with me please," Toshiro spoke gently. Haru looked between the two before listening to Toshiro feeling uncomfortable with all the other people watching him. Karin held her temper until Haru was in Toshiro's office before she let loose.

"What the hell do you think you all are doing! You have cases to solve! So why are you spending your time gossiping like girls!" she barked at the officers immediately following she began giving orders dispersing the officers into the field. In Toshiro's office, Haru was watching by the door. He shuttered at her, yelling at everyone. Toshiro noticed the fear that clouded Haru's eyes as he watched Karin. He patted Haru's head,

"Hey, Haru, don't be scared of Karin. She is one of the nicest, most caring people I know. She wouldn't yell at you like that, so there is no reason to be afraid. Karin yells like that because she cares, she cares for all these cases that we have to be taken seriously and solved," Toshiro explained. Haru looked up at Toshiro in amazement,

"What about my case? Who's working on mine?" Haru asked in his small voice.

"Karin and I are working on it together because you are that important that you get two officers trying to solve it," he said with a comforting smile messing up Haru's hair. Toshiro turned to head to his desk as Karin came in. "You have fun with that?" he asked humorously. Karin sighed as she gave Toshiro a death glare,

"I don't understand why everyone thinks they should be in the office all day, I mean yeah find out a lot of things by reviewing case files, but nothing moves forward if you can't go out and gather information. You take your work home to review," Karin growled before cooling her temper, "by the way, is the social worker here yet? I didn't see anyone I didn't know out there, so is it possible she's waiting in one of the conference rooms?" she asked. Toshiro shook his head,

"No, we would have been told," he replied, sitting down in his chair to look at the DNA results of the forensic evidence collected from Haru. Karin showed Haru to a side room and got out toys for Haru to play with as she and Toshiro talked and began to work on the case, making sure to say things in code so that nothing would trigger Haru. After two hours, the social worker finally came into the office.

"Hello, my name is Chizue Kure. I have been assigned to the child's case," she introduced herself. Karin immediately didn't like the women; it felt like she was coming in and taking her child. Toshiro was surprised when Karin didn't greet the social worker, and when he looked over at her, he could tell that she was watching the social worker and had put herself between Haru and the social worker. He internally sighed as he stood up from his chair, coming out from behind his desk and reaching out his hand to shake Miss Kure's hand. Her grasp was firm as they shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Captain Hitsugaya, and that is Sergeant Kurosaki," he introduced them. The social worker looked in between Toshiro and Karin.

"So, you aren't married?" Kure asked. Toshiro and Karin both blushed bright red as they exchanged glances.

"Why would you think that?" Toshiro asked, flustered. The lady scratched her head.

"One of the workers at the office said she had been given Karin's case six or seven years ago, but never had to deal too much of it because a young captain, I presume, is you Hitsugaya said he knew her family was. Of course, many of the social workers try and follow cases if we can, and she said that Karin came back and was living with him and made us think that you two eloped or something," the social worker answered honestly. This made Karin and Toshiro blush a brighter red. Toshiro was the first to regain his composure.

"It's not like that's any your business or has anything relevant to the case at hand, but no, we didn't elope," Toshiro snapped, making her coward away from him. Karin regained her composure and placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder,

"Come on Toshiro, no need to be too angry after all at least we know that they followed my story all the way through and made sure I was good, besides you can't blame them for thinking that, I mean we do live together how are they supposed to know we sleep in separate rooms," Karin pointed out. Toshiro looked back at her before sighing and silently agreeing with her statement. Karin then turned to the social worker. "Now about Haru, I want to know what's going to happen to him," Karin inquired about the boy. Kure studied them for a moment before sighing and opening up her case.

"Well currently, we have no open homes, so, unfortunately, has to go to a group home," she informed us. Toshiro didn't say anything, but Karin could tell he was bothered by it, and she had to agree. The system wasn't perfect; it was far from it, some kids were able to get loving homes, but others just got thrown to the wolves. There were just too many kids and not enough help. For every kid that left and got adopted, ten more would be put in.

"Is it possible that he could continue to stay with us? I mean it's better than a group home, and we are both police officers," Karin asked. Toshiro looked at her surprise but didn't show it. It was the best solution at the moment, and he didn't want to conflict with Karin in front of the social worker. Kure was surprised as she looked between the two,

"There is a possibility, but to do that, both of you have to agree. We don't know how long you would have to house him. Are you sure you want to take that route? Maybe you would like to talk about it first?" she asked. Karin looked back at Toshiro, trying to read what he was thinking. Toshiro sighed before standing; he understood where Karin was coming from.

"No, we are both at an agreement, we would rather be able to house him then send him to a group home. For how long, it doesn't matter, we will fill any requirements that need to be filled to house them," he spoke softly but certain. Karin smiled glad that Toshiro felt the same way she did. The social worker smiled before nodding,

"Alright, we can skip the background checks considering you are both police officers, but there are a few classes you need to attend. I do think it's safe for him to stay with you two while you are in the process of actually becoming registered to house him. I'm bending the rules for you, so don't go and do anything that will make me regret this," she said before handing them papers. "I'll see you two tomorrow at nine at my office," she smiled before leaving the two in the office alone. Toshiro was the first one to break the silence.

"Karin are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Karin looked at him with certainty in her eyes.

"Yes! Group homes are terrible, and that's where half the stripers and pimps come from, a home where nobody cares for them. I want to give Haru a chance to succeed! Like you did for me and what Rangiku did for you," Karin voiced her opinion. After hearing that from Karin, Toshiro did not have any argument other than sleeping arrangements, but if he were, to be honest, he wouldn't mind sharing his bed again.

"Alright, but Karin have you thought about where everyone is to sleep?" he asked curiously if she thought about it and just accepted sleeping with him. Karin blushed bright red,

"W-well I could sleep on the couch.." she muttered out, but Toshiro sighed, wanting to facepalm.

"No way, I guess we are just going to have to share a bed for a while," he replied before going back to sit at his desk like it was nothing, but on the inside, he was hurt that she said the couch when they had slept together the night prior, was sharing a bed with him that bad. Karin turned her attention to Haru playing in a side room.

"When should we tell him?" Karin asked, keeping her eyes glued to the child.

"When he comes and asks what is going to happen with him," Toshiro answered, not looking up from the papers that were in front of him.

"We should take him shopping," she suddenly said, remembering that the clothes he wore weren't precisely fitting. They were decent compared to what he could be wearing, but he needed clean, fitting, and clothes to call his own. Toshiro sighed, knowing Karin was going to keep bringing Haru up until they did something. When he looked up, he could see a glint in Karin's eye that took him by surprise. It was like she needed to take care of Haru as if she was his mom, and a force was driving her to protect him and keep him close.

"We can take him after we get the results of the test," Toshiro said as a spark of realization hit him before he turned to the cabinets and got out a file. The tag read Karin, and he carefully let his hand trace over the data and the old papers before he opened it and took out the first interview he had with her. He carefully read over the documents until he found what he was looking for. He finally found the line he was looking for,

~" Rape, drugged, beat, um they forced me to abandon my child when I was 15," ~

He didn't care too much about anything except when she said to leave, she had abandoned her child, back when this occurred, it was rare for children of a sex trafficking ring survived, but they were probably doing duel business by selling children in the black market. Pedophiles would pay a lot of money for children that matched their fantasies. Toshiro looked back up at Karin with widening eyes before he looked at Haru and noticed a similar facial structure and his eyes. She was 25 now, so her child would be ten years old now. Haru was one of his father's victims, and the child was possibly Karin's. It made him want to throw up; he didn't know how he would be able to look at Karin normally again. If he confirmed his suspicions would Karin hold what his dad did to Haru against him? Toshiro put away Karin's case and gathered everything thing he would need to test his theory. He was thankful that Karin's DNA should be in the system, and Haru's was being processed and put in the system. He would go to the lab and ask if Haru's DNA could run against Karin. "Hey Karin, I'm going to the lab to check the test, you can stay here and watch Haru if you like? This way, we can go and get him clothes sooner," he said, standing up. Karin tore her eyes away from Haru to look at Toshiro, right away, she noticed how tense he was.

"Sure Toshiro, but I could go, you look like you are stressed," she voiced as she walked towards him.

"I'm fine, I'll be back in a bit," he said before he left. It didn't take him long to get to the lab; it was a short distance away from the station. When he arrived, he walked into the building heading towards the lab that was in the lower level than the ground floor. He walked in to see a woman with black hair and a red choker. "Hello, Lieutenant Nemu, I was wondering how the testing is going with the case with the child that appears every two years," he asked. She looked over at him with a neutral expression,

"We are still waiting it's going to be another two hours before the DNA test is done," she answered.

"Alright, I was also wondering if you could do something for me," he said awkwardly.

"And what would that be?" she said monotoned.

"Could you compare Karin's DNA to the children, I'm looking for maternal DNA match," he asked. She looked at him confused,

"Of course I could, but why?"

"It's a theory, and please keep this in-between us," he quickly added before heading out. He sighed as he got to his car, two hours before the results came back, and he would be stressing about it until he knew. At least this gave him some time to process what he was going to say to Karin if his theory was correct. He arrived back at the station and went back to his office, and he was surprised when he saw Karin was playing with Haru, and the boy was smiling and having fun. He couldn't help but smile; he pressed the button next to the glass so that they could hear him. "Hey Karin, I'm back, you ready to take Haru to the store?" he asked. Karin smiled and nodded before standing up and holding her hand out for Haru to take hold of. The child looked at the window where Toshiro was watching them before making a hold of Karin's hand. They came out of the room, meeting Toshiro out in the central area where the officer's desk sat.

"Ready!" Karin said, with Haru grabbing at her shirt to keep closes to her. Toshiro smiled at the interaction before leading them to the car and taking them to the same mall they had gone to when Karin first came. It had become one of their favorite places. Karin picked out a kid's store and showed Haru all the clothes. They got him to pick out a few outfits before sending him to the changing area. Karin and Toshiro both sat outside the room, waiting for him. While they waited, Karin studied Toshiro, "Hey Toshiro is everything alright?" she asked, catching his attention.

"Yeah, of course, why would you think something was wrong?" he countered, trying to hide his odd behavior. Karin got up and stood in front of him,

"Because I know you and this reminds me of the time you had a theory that Ichigo was my brother, but didn't know yet, so what is going through your head," she poked his forehead. Toshiro sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You are right. I have a theory, but I would like the results back before I talk to you about them. Okay?" he responded, carefully picking out his words. Karin's gaze softened before she moved so that she was behind the chair, wrapping her arms around him, her hands meeting on his chest as her chin rested on his right shoulder.

"I'll accept it this time, but only because this has something to do with Haru, but next time you hide something that causes you this much stress, I swear I'm going to beat you," she said just as Haru came out. She quickly kissed Toshiro on the cheek before going over to Haru, "You look so cute, Haru," she complimented the 10-year-old as Toshiro sat still shocked and processing what Karin just did. He tenderly touched the area she kissed his cheek before his attention was caught by Karin calling his name to look at Haru. He stood up going over to them,

"You look, good buddy," he said, not sure if the child liked him or not. Haru looked at Toshiro, shying away a bit. Toshiro could only assume that he looked like his father and he reminded of Haru of him every time they looked at each other, it had been the same for the other children why would Haru be any different. The child tried on a few more clothes, and they picked up a few pajamas. Before they went to pay, Karin took out her card to pay, but Toshiro beat her to it.

"Toshiro, I could pay," Karin tried to interject.

"Karin, I'll pay, you'll just owe me," Toshiro teased.

"I'll buy you watermelon and candy beans," she said, submitting him buying the clothes. Haru watched the interaction before grabbing Karin's clothes to catch her attention. Toshiro turned back to the cashier as Karin looked towards Haru, he paid for the clothes before turning to Karin and Haru.

"Come on, let's get something to eat before heading back to the apartment," Toshiro suggested before heading out of the store. Karin followed him out with Haru still holding onto her clothes. Toshiro ordered the food and got it to go, so when they called his name, he was able to take the food and head towards the car. The three of them got to the apartment, and Haru kept closes to Karin's side. The two of them went to put Haru's new clothes away as Toshiro set out the food, so when the two came back, they could eat. Toshiro felt distances between him and Karin become greater ever since Haru appeared. He was curious if the child felt the same as Karin and felt as if she was his mother. Perhaps it's the instincts or an unspoken bond that was shared between the two. The talk between the three was quiet until it was 8:30, and Karin put Haru to bed before appearing back in the living room.

"Toshiro I'm going to bed," she told him, he looked back at her,

"Alright, I'll be heading to bed shortly, goodnight Karin," he spoke softly. Karin studied him for a moment before heading to his room, which they were sharing.

* * *

AN: so everyone knows, I did have the chances to talk to some people that spent some time as wards of the state and were in the system. They eventually aged out, but once they got married and had kids decided to become foster parents. So it's true that some homes are great! But some houses are terrible and don't care for the kids as well as the group homes being overcrowded. The sad fact of the system is there are too many kids in the system and not enough help, or people adopting in the country. The social workers are overworked as well, I live in Alaska, and the caseload and social worker should have is 10 to 15 cases and make visits to the kids at least once every month, but unfortunately, they could have up to 50 cases. In Alaska, we have about 3,000 kids a month in foster care. Most kids here are in the system because mom/dad or both are drug users and aren't suitable guardians. We end up having a lot of fetal alcohol syndrome connect to opioid or heroin abuses resulting in the child getting removed from parental custody. Believe it or not, but if you didn't know, I'm a Nurses Assistant that works at a facility that is connected to a hospital, and people like me volunteer as "cuddlers" for theses children. There are plenty of hospitals that run similar programs, this is so the children can grow with the warmth and comfort of someone, and it helps the child in neurological ways too!

Any, as always comment, favorite, vote, like, and anything else.

Until Next Time!

~ white_spirit ~


	7. Chapter 6

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me," this is as you can probably tell chapter six. I don't have much to say before starting this chapter, so let's just jump into it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Toshiro was sitting on the couch when his phone rang, picking it up he saw it was nine and was confused who would be calling him at this time. After a moment he answered the call,

"Hitsugaya,"

"Captain Hitsugaya, it's Lieutenant Nemu. I stayed late to see the result of the test you wanted to be run and called you as soon as I found out. Your theory, Karin being Haru's mom, is true; the maternal DNA from Haru matches Karin's DNA. Unfortunately, the DNA that was found under Haru's nails had no-hit in the CODIS system," she informed him. Toshiro ran his hand through his hair as he listened to the news. He knew the DNA from Haru's fingernails would come up with nothing, but he didn't know how to feel with Haru being Karin's child.

"Alright, thank you Nemu, I owe you," Toshiro said before the phone was hung up. He put the phone down on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to tell Karin. He had been thinking about it ever since he had his hunch, but now that it was real, it was different. It felt different than before when it was just an idea. Toshiro lost track of time as he was lost in his thoughts. He was brought out of it when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Their hands resting on his chest, he knew the touch, and it comforted him before he would never let anyone get so close that they would be comfortable doing something like this.

"Karin, I thought you went to bed," Toshiro suddenly spoke, breaking the silences between them.

"I did, but I woke up, and you still weren't there, so I came out to check and make sure you weren't sleeping on the couch, so why are you still up? You only stay up when something is on your mind. Is it your dad?" she asked. Toshiro shook his head.

"No," he replied as Karin moved to sit next to him.

"So, what is the matter?"

"It's about Haru's family.." Toshiro started but stopped not knowing how to form his sentences.

"Did his DNA match someone? A missing child, a criminal?" Karin looked at Toshiro, searching his face for the answer.

"I found out who his mom is today. I'm not quite sure how to tell her, though," he explained. His eyes were filled with just how unsure he was about telling her.

"Who is she? Karin asked yearning for the answer. She felt her heart drop, thinking that Haru was going to be taken away from her, she felt her hands clench up. Toshiro observed her for a moment before taking her hand in his intertwining them together.

"Karin, his mom, is you…" he trailed, catching her attention. She starred at him for a moment, her lip quivering, not sure what to say, "I looked back on the interview when we first met. You said you were forced to abandon your child when you were 15. After I found out that if your child survived, they would be ten today, so I had Nemu cross-check your DNA with his maternal DNA. She called and said it matched," He told her honestly. Karin looked to the ground as she processed everything her hand automatically going to her stomach.

"He's mine…." she trailed off before she felt herself wanting to vomit. Toshiro quickly jumped off the couch, grabbing a bucket, and held it in front of her. Karin grabbed the edges of it, vomiting into it. Toshiro moved to sit beside her to rub her back and keep her hair out of the way. When she was done, she put the bucket down and only stared at the ground.

"Karin, are you okay," Toshiro asked gently. Karin nodded,

"Yeah, it's just a lot to take in. Why didn't you tell me your theory," she asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't know how you would react, and if you were excited about it, I didn't want to give you false hopes up if it ended up being false," he explained his reasoning. Karin understood his reasonings and leaned against Toshiro. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now that we know the truth about him. I can get custody of him, but I guess that means I need to find an actual appartment.." she trailed.

"You know Karin; you don't have too…. Hyorinmaru and I would miss having you around, and I don't mind having your kid here. Hyourinmaru will help him open up, and he needs a positive male figure." Toshiro told her.

"That means we will half to share the same bed unless we get a bigger apartment, won't that be awkward, especially if we started dating someone?" she asked, testing the waters eagerly waiting for his reply to see if he would admit his feelings.

"Karin, I know you already know this because you heard me say it last night, but I do love you, and seeing you with anyone else would make me very upset," he admitted as they connected their gazes.

"Me too, I love you too," she replied as they both leaned forward connecting lips. The kiss was a chaste kiss that was cut short when they heard a door creaking open and small footsteps coming down the hallway. Haru emerged from the dark hallway as Karin and Toshiro looked back to see him. "Haru, what are you doing up?" she asked softly. Haru looked between the two of them, seeing the position that they were in. He had only ever experienced hate and warped love by people that didn't love him.

"I had a nightmare" he answered softly, he was still slightly trembling from the dream, Karin patted a seat in between her and Toshiro.

"Come here, Haru, sit with us, and we can talk about it if you like," Karin voiced. Haru scrambled over to them. Seeing Toshiro up closes made his back away a little. Seeing that, Haru was still scared of him. Toshiro stood up,

"Karin, I should head to bed. I'll let you talk with him," he told her softly. Karin nodded with a sad look.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit," Karin said softly as she watched him walk towards their room. She looked back at Haru, seeing him more relaxed. "Come on up here, Haru," she said, patting beside her. He climbed on the couch next to her, and Karin wrapped her arms around him. "Haru, I know you went through a lot, and the man that did those things is a horrible person, but I want to tell you a secret," Karin said softly.

"What is it?" Haru asked, being the curious little boy he should be.

"Toshiro went through the same thing you did… he's a victim too. Don't hate him. He wants you to like him. I know he probably looks like the man that hurt you, but he's not. He's a cop, like me that working hard to catch the man that did this. Don't hold what his father did to you against him." Haru looked at Karin studying her,

"But he looks exactly like him, what if he turns out to do the same thing?" he asked.

"He won't Haru, don't you believe me, that Toshiro isn't like that and I wouldn't allow it. You have to trust me, Haru if you are ever going to get over what happens it starts with trusting us." Karin said, pausing before looking at the clock. "Anyways, it's time to get you to bed." Karin helped Haru stand up and took him back to his room, where she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Night Haru," she said softly before leaving closing the door behind her before going into her shared room. She could see Toshiro turned towards the wall; his white hair messily displayed across his pillow. Karin went to her side of the bed and got into the covers, cuddling closes to Toshiro's back, feeling his warmth.

Karin woke up the following morning feeling something tight against her waist, looking up she could see it was Toshiro holding her to him. She snuggled deeper into his chesting, enjoying the warmth that he provided. A few moments later, she felt Toshiro began to move a bit, and his eyes fluttered open. He saw that Karin was awake and couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"Morning, Karin," he said softly.

"Morning, Toshiro," she replied shortly. Not sure what their relationship as she didn't know how to respond to his kiss.

"How did last night with Haru go?" he asked, whispering so they wouldn't wake Haru in the next room.

"It went alright, I got him back to bed. I wish he would be more comfortable with you and wouldn't be scared…" Karin responded. Toshiro gave her a sympathetic look,

"I know, me too, but my dad probably did terrible things I don't expect him to forgive him or like me right now. By the sounds of it, I'm unfortunately the spitting image of him," Toshiro said with a hit of sadness. Karin touched Toshiro's white hair feeling the softness even though it was spiky most of the time, Toshiro was surprised by Karin's actions, but didn't protest them.

"It's so weird that how you look to me is how I see a hero…. You saved me, so I connect your appearances hope, but theses kids see you and your appearances strikes fear into them, it's sad because I wish they would see you as hope instead of the fear your father distilled in them," Karin murmured just loud enough for Toshiro to hear her. Toshiro couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and bring her closer to him.

"Thank you, Karin," he spoke softly. They laid beside each other for another hour and a half before their alarms went off. Sighing, Toshiro let go of Karin and sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating what he was going to do first.

"Toshiro goes get in the shower, I'll make breakfast and get Haru up," Karin ordered him before leaving the room. Toshiro watched her as to leave before he stood up and gathered his clothes before heading to the shower. Karin made breakfast before setting the plates of food in the microwave to keep warm before going down the hall to Haru's door. Hyourinmaru followed behind her as she knocked on the door before opening it up and walking to were Haru was sleeping. Hyourinmaru jumped on the bed, shaking it slightly, making the child stir awake. He groggily looked up at her. Hyourinmaru wagged his tail as he waited for the kid to wake up.

"Good morning Haru, it's time to get up for the day," she said softly before going over to his closet she picked out a shirt, pants, and a sweatshirt for him and set them on the bed. "Get dressed, and I'll be in the kitchen," she told him as she watched him push the covers off before she left the room. As she walked back to the kitchen to get out the food as she heard a door open. Toshiro came out of the room with still damped hair,

"Karin, you should probably get in the shower before work," he told her as he approached her.

"I know, but I was waiting for you to get done with your shower unless you wanted me in the shower with you," she teased, watching him turn bright red. Karin just laughed as she headed to the bathroom to get a shower. Toshiro composed himself and sat down at the counter, making himself a plate of food. Karin was only gone for a few moments before Haru came out of his room and walked down the hall to see Toshiro. He stiffened as Toshiro's teal eyes landed on him. It was as if they were both studying each other before Haru asked,

"Were is Karin?"

"She had to get in the shower and get ready for work, but I can make you up a plate if you like?" he asked, watching the kids' reaction. He seemed to flinch, but as his stomach growled, he nodded. Toshiro made him a plate and placed it where he was sitting before he put his plate in the sink and went to feed Hyourinmaru as the dog came down the hall to him. Karin came out a few moments later with Haru eating at the table and Toshiro petting Hyourinmaru as the dog laid beside him, not eating the food that was placed in front of him.

"Toshiro, is something wrong with Hyourinmaru?" she asked, walking in front of him. He looked up at her and shrugged,

"I don't know. It might be he's just not hungry now. I'll check his bowl when we get home later, but we have a lot of work to do in front of us," he said as his gaze glazed over as he looked at Hyourinmaru. Karin put her hand out for him to take,

"Toshiro, I know how much Hyourinmaru means to you, are you sure you are alright with just leaving him?" Karin asked. Toshiro looked back at Karin taking her hand. She helped him up so that he was standing in front of her.

"Karin, as hard as it is for me to let him go, he's old, and if he has decided he's ready to go, who am I to deny him and force-feed him food he doesn't want?" Toshiro said sadly. Karin watched Toshiro's features before nodding and turning to Haru, who had been watching them.

"Haru, you ready to go?" she asked him as she walked over to him. Haru nodded, jumping off the chair and went to the front door. Karin put the plates in the sink and placed the leftovers in the fridge before following Toshiro and Haru out the door.

* * *

Toshiro went to his office as they got to the station while Karin took Haru to a place he could be safe and play with the toys the station had. She sat down at her desk looking into other cases other then Haru's case needing to get a new point of view before going back to it. After working for a few hours, she saw Toshiro walking out of his office with a fierce look on his face. She immediately got up and grabbed his hands.

"Toshiro were are you rushing off to," Toshiro stopped but didn't refuse to look at her.

"I got to go, Karin, and you have to stay here to watch Haru, I'll be back in a few hours," he said simply before pulling himself free from her grasp and heading out of the station heading to his undercover police car. Karin stood their stunned of what had just happened before she turned and went to his office, looking for the sticky note that she was sure he left to tell her where he was off to.

Toshiro arrived at his destination, and he got out of the car, looking at a creaking house that looked like it was falling apart. He had gone back through the profile, and the witness reports to the kids being dropped off. He had looked into everyone that had come forward as a witness, and one had been a man with long white hair and blue eyes. He was a witness for all the boys before Toshiro joined the squad. After that, he stopped coming forward as a witness. He was the only over a layer of those crimes, and Toshiro was pissed that he and everyone else had overlooked him for so long. Toshiro knew better than to go in alone, but he had to this time he didn't want Karin getting hurt now that she had Haru to care for. Toshiro walked up to the door and knocked on it when there was no answer he drew his gun and tested the handle opening the door up. As he walked through the house, he could see pictures line the wall of the man and a small child that almost always wore a frown except when there was a woman in the photo. Toshiro made his way to the basement after he had cleared the main house. As he walked down the stairs, he began to have flashbacks of his childhood and grasped his head trying to make them stop, when he was hit from behind knocking him unconscious

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed this somewhat confusing chapter.

As always comment, vote, favorite, like, and anything else you can do

Until Next Time

~ white_spirit ~


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me," I get the last chapter might have been confusing and sorry for that, I'll eventually go back and edit all of these parts so that they make more sense.

* * *

Chapter 7

Toshiro woke up with a pain in his head in the same place he fell unconscious in the dark basement that haunted his childhood. The only difference was he was now tied up. His teal eyes glowed through the darkness as he searched for something to help him get out of the situation. He looked up as he heard the familiar creak of the basement door opening up, and then the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. A tall, dark figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs as Toshiro tried to see through the dark.

"I see you finally decided to come back home," the main griminess, "What happened to those boys is your fault, you could have stopped it if you only came back home. I missed you," the man said wickedly with a grin that would make the bravest person on earth tremble.

"What so you could continue doing it to me? If you haven't noticed I'm an adult now, how the hell would you continue with me as an adult!" Toshiro growled.

"Well, you see that's where you would have joined me with your son," Toshiro's father answered simply. Toshiro's eyes darkened as he heard his father's sick comment.

"You are a disgusting bastard!" Toshiro spat. He would have said more, but he received a powerful punch to the right side of his face making him fall over to his side. Toshiro held in his winces, not wanting his father to know he had caused him some pain.

"Now is that any way to talk to your father! I have been searching for you for so long, and I've missed you, Toshiro. Now be obedient and listen to everything I say," Toshiro's father hissed at him.

"You are no father. You are just a sperm donor! You were never my father, just the man that caused me and many other miseries, and you know what! We hate you for it," Toshiro barked out in anger. Toshiro was going to continue, but he felt a sharp kick to his stomach, causing him to have his breath knocked out of him as he hit the wall. He coughed, trying to get his breath back as he looked up at his father approaching him. Toshiro was glad he hadn't brought Karin along, he didn't know what situation he would be in if he had, and he hoped she didn't show up. He didn't want her seeing him in such a state of weakness. He was brought out of his thoughts when another kick to the gut came making him cough even more.

"You listen to me when I'm talking!" his father yelled furiously before he proceeded to beat Toshiro.

Karin. She had torn the office apart, searching for a clue that could tell her where Toshiro had gone when she had finally gone through the old files that Toshiro was looking at.

"Why was he looking over witnesses.." she pondered as she began to sort through them. She gasped as she realized the pattern Toshiro had found. All the cases before Toshiro became an officer. A witness with white hair and blue eyes always came forward, stating he saw where the child came from. "Tell me you didn't go alone," she growled before slamming down the papers and racing out of the office. "Renji watches Haru, everyone else I need some backup," she yelled as she ran out to a police car that she could barrow. She and several other police officers sped down the road with sirens on and light flashing. "Toshiro, you better be okay," she prayed. They were at the creaky old house within a couple of minutes, and Karin stopped behind Toshiro's car. She immediately ran to his car, checking for any strange things that might indicate that he had been jumping in his car. To her relief, everything was how she remembered it, and she was able to turn her attention to the house. The officers gathered around her, as she was the highest-ranking officer of the group waiting for their orders. "Spread out search the house," she said before leading the charge into the house with guns drawn. As each officer cleared each room, they yelled out clear to let the others know the place was safe. They did this until the only room that was left unchecked was the basement. The other officers were regrouping by the front door when Karin saw the basement door. Sucking in a breath, she quickly opened it and stared down the basement, her flashlight on at the end of her gun. "Toshiro!" she yelled into the basement. She could hear something muffled as if something was struggling. She looked towards the front, seeing that the others still were regrouping and not wanting to give Toshiro's dad any more time to do whatever he was doing to Toshiro she headed down. As she ended at the bottom of the stairs, she could see the corner where Torshiro was tied up lying on his side with his father kneeling beside. His father removed his hand that he had around Toshiro's mouth and placed it on the gun that was pointing at her. Karin was horrified at the condition Toshiro was in. She could see blood on the ground, and his nose was broken with bruises forming in various parts of his body. She clenched her teeth in anger as she glared at Toshiro's father.

"Karin! Get out of here!" Toshiro ordered. He tried to sound strong, but all his voice betrayed him, making it evident that he was scared.

"Not going to happen Captain," she replied not taking her eyes off his dad as his smirk grew. She saw him kick Toshiro trying to get his attention, and Toshiro grimaced in pain with a hiss.

"Hey son, is this your girlfriend!" the father whistled a catcall, "she is a pretty one! Reminds me of one of the girls I saw about eight years ago," Toshiro's father said, making both Toshiro and Karin growl in the displeasure of the conversation. "I thought about asking for her, but I decided against it, I didn't want her to end up with my kid," he laughed. Karin was pissed; first, the guy molested and tortured Toshiro, his own flesh and blood, and then he bought her son as if he was an object and repeated what he did, only to come back in a complete loop to beat his son once again. Now he was talking about how he thought about asking for her so that he could rape her. Toshiro's father made Karin sick to her stomach, but she wasn't going to back down or leave. Not until Toshiro was free. Toshiro interrupted her thoughts as he growled at his father fighting against the rope,

"Bastard!" he barked. He was angry about his father's previous comment.

"Let Toshiro go!" she ordered, bring the attention back to her. Cocking her gun to show that she was serious about shooting him as a new bullet got entered into the chamber.

"Wow, you sure know how to pick them Toshiro, she's a feisty one!" his dad cheered with his wicked smirk only became creeper as he cocked his gun as it pointed at Karin. Toshiro looked back and forth between the two. He didn't want Karin to get hurt, and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Karin, you have to get out of here," he tried to order again, but as the basement went quiet, there was an unspoken conversation between Karin and Toshiro's dad. They stared at each other before they pulled the triggers. "Karin!" Toshiro yelled as he watched Karin fall back. His eyes never left Karin's form even when he heard a second thud coming from his father's body hitting the ground. Of course, it didn't surprise him that his father got hit, Karin was a master at marksmen ship. "Karin!" Toshiro yelled again, trying to get a response, his eyes widened not hearing anything as the basement went silent. Finally, the sudden sound of a deep breath cut through the silences followed by several coughs as he heard velcro rip off.

"Thank god for the bulletproof vest and all, but I wish they would make them so they would stop bullets from breaking my ribs," she said weakly. She was trying to bring humor to the situation that had just happened. Toshiro felt relieved seeing Karin sit up regardless of her clutching her right side-lower ribs as she crawled over to him.

"You're an idiot," Toshiro told her,

"Says the idiot who came out here by himself," she shot back as she undid his ropes. At this point, a series of footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

"Sargent Kuroskai, we heard a gunshot! Are you alright" a male officer asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs to see Toshiro beaten up, Karin next to him, clutching her ribs and the body of a white-haired male.

"Call an ambulance, we are going to need some medical attention, and we need to call in another unit to investigate the shooting by a police officer," Karin replied. The officer nodded before doing what she said. Karin turned back to Toshiro as he finally was able to pull his hands loose from the rope and immediately hugged her.

"I'm just glad you aren't dead," Toshiro muttered softly. When he pulled away, he moved his hand to cup her face, "What were you thinking! You could have died, and Haru would have been without a mother," Toshiro said, trying to read Karin's feelings through her gaze.

"Says the person who came out here alone and got beaten, you are lucky I came, be thankful, or you might be de-" Karin was cut off by Toshiro capturing her lips to shut her up. When he pulled away, Karin was flushed, "that was unfair!" she protested, crossing her arms. More people came down to the basement, making sure the two were alright. Soon paramedics came down and got Toshiro on a gurney, not wanting to cause any spinal injuries accidentally. Karin walked behind them, following upstairs. She gave her report and gun to the new unit that was brought on to investigate her shooting Toshiro's dad before getting in the ambulances with Toshiro and the paramedics heading to the hospital. The ride was quiet as Toshiro floated in and out of consciousness. Once they got to the hospital, Toshiro was taken to get an MRI and CAT scan to make sure he had no internal injuries. To Karin's dismay, it looked like he had internal bleeding and was taken into surgery.

Meanwhile, Karin was examined and had her broken rips treated before going to the waiting room to wait for news on Toshiro. Karin sighed as she looked at the time, realizing Renji wasn't going to be able to watch Haru very much longer. Pulling out her phone, she dialed Rangiku's number.

"Hello, Karin, what's up?" Rangiku answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hey Rangiku, there has been a situation, and I was wondering if you could pick up Haru from the station and bring him to the hospital.." Karin asked, unsure what she would say.

"Oh my, Karin, what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll explain when you get here, but please get Haru from the station," Karin repeated.

"Sure, Karin, I'll get him and see you at the hospital in a bit," Rangiku said before hanging up the phone. True to her word Rangiku showed up about 30 minutes later with Haru by her side while carrying a baby carrier. "Karin," the older lady called, catching Karin's attention as she sat focused on a spot on the floor. Karin looked up at Rangiku, smiling as she stood up. Haru immediately came up to Karin, grabbing on the bottom of her shirt. Karin ran her hand through his hair as she softly smiled at him before looking up at Rangiku.

"Thanks for getting him Rangiku, we appreciate you picking him up for us. We have had a long day…" Karin trailed, not knowing what else to say. Rangiku placed the carrier down, crossing her arms.

"What happened today? Where is Toshiro?" she asked earnestly.

"Toshiro found out where his dad was and went to his house alone where he was tied up and beaten…. I ended up figuring out the pattern as well and followed Toshiro there, but his dad had done a lot of damage already. I ended up killing his dad to make sure Toshiro would survive. He's in surgery right now fixing up some internal bleeding and whatever else they find," Karin told her. Rangiku engulfed Karin in a hug.

"You two are both idiots, You're going to make me come back to the force to stop you two from being idiots, aren't you?" Rangiku voiced.

"No, of course not," Karin responded, "I think after this we will lay low on the stupid," This only made Rangiku laugh s she broke the hug. The two waited for any news on Toshiro for several hours before the doctor came out to see them waiting.

"Are you Toshiro's Hitsugayas kin?" he asked. Rangiku was the one to answer.

"Yes, "The doctor nodded before looking at his notes.

"The surgery went well, and we were able to stop all the bleeding, he has a few broken ribs, head trauma, though, despite all his injuries, he'll be fine. He'll be asleep for a bit due to the anesthesia. He's in room 406 if you would like to visit him," the doctor explained. Karin nodded before she headed to the elevator, with Haru holding tightly to her clothes. Rangiku picked up the baby carrier following Karin into the elevator. They got to the fourth floor and went to the Toshiro room, opening up the door they could see in the sleeping. His face was bruised up with a bandage covering his nose and black bruises covering his right eye. Rangiku covered her mouth, shocked at how terrible Toshiro looked.

"I didn't expect this when you said what happened." Rangiku gasped. Karin looked down and nodded.

"Sorry that I under-explained it," Karin said as she went to take a seat. Rangiku gave the girl a look of pity, knowing how hard it is to watch the one you love hurt because you weren't there soon enough.

"Tell you what Karin I'll take Haru home with Daichi and me so that you can spend the night here with Toshiro, we will come back tomorrow to see how he is doing," Rangiku said. Karin nodded before looking at her.

"Can you also stop by our apartment and make sure Hyourinmaru is okay, he was acting weird this morning," Karin asked. Rangiku nodded before reaching her hand out for Haru,

"Come on Haru, we have to leave, Karin has to stay here with Toshiro," Rangiku told the small boy. He grabbed Rangiku's hand before looking back at Karin, who had made her way to a chair next to the bed and was holding Toshiro's hand. The boy could tell she was worried about the man that looked like his captor. Her words from the previous night ran through his head as he turned and followed Rangiku out of the room. Rangiku took him to her car and let him in as she went to buckle up Daichi carrier. She went to the driver's seat using the mirror to look back at him. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"Rangiku.." Haru's said.

"What is it, Haru?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Karin and Toshiro…" Haru started to ask but wasn't sure how to ask the question.

"Are you wondering how they met? Why are they so close to one another? Why does Karin care so much for him?" Rangiku listed the questions.

"All the above," he said softly,

"Karin was a victim of the sex trafficking ring, and Toshiro helped her get out of it, I guess Karin see Toshiro as her hero, and Toshiro put his job on the line to make sure that she was safe. I guess Karin feels thankful to him and respects him a lot," Rangiku answered as they got to the apartment. Haru took this new information seeing Toshiro in a new light. That he was Karin's light like she was for him.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Karin was sitting beside Toshiro waiting for him to wake up, several hours had passed before Toshiro woke up. Karin had fallen asleep while holding his hand. Her head was resting on the bed. Toshiro woke up feeling aches throughout his body as he moved. He looked to his right side as he felt his hand being held down, he wasn't surprised to see Karin there holding his hand. He would have smiled if it didn't make his face hurt. He shook his head as he thought that if their places were reversed, she would be yelling at him about the proper sleeping position and needing to sleep in his bed, but he knew better then to challenge Karin when she was worried. He peered at the clock that was attached to the wall across from him seeing it was 2 AM he rested his head back down. Trying to fall asleep again, but his thoughts only went to the events of the previous day. He was relieved that the nightmare was over, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't sad about his father's death. Even though he had done so many terrible things, he should feel at least a tiny bit of sadness that a life was lost, but he didn't feel sad; instead, he felt comfort in knowing he was gone. He would gladly go to all the previous families that had been harmed by him and proudly say that the guy had been killed.

"Toshiro, what are you thinking about?" Karin's voice brought him out of his thoughts, making him look towards her as her hand on his tightened its grip.

"Nothing, no worries, Karin… Mind telling me the verdict and why I'm in a hospital room rather than going home?" Toshiro asked as Karin sat up stretching.

"You had internal bleeding, so they did surgery and bandaged your nose and your ribs. I'm sure you will be permitted to go home tonight," Karin answered.

"Where is Haru tonight? Did the system take him?" Toshiro worried. Karin couldn't help but laugh at how worried he was about it.

"No, he's with Rangiku tonight.," she responded before yawning. Toshiro sighed before making room for her on the bed.

"Karin you should have gone home so that you could have slept in a normal bed, so I guess you'll be sharing this bed with me," he told her.

"Toshiro, that bed isn't big enough, and you and I both have broken ribs," Karin argued.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," he said shortly. Karin sighed before getting to the bed with him. They were careful not to hurt the other any worse then what they already were. They both stared at the ceiling.

"It's over, Toshiro, he's gone… he can't hurt you or Haru again," Karin said softly, grasping Toshiro's hand as they laid beside each other. It reminded her of the first night that they slept together when Haru came.

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard to accept that this is it. The case is finally closed, and he is dead," Toshiro replied, "I don't feel sad about his death even though he is my father. Is it bad that I feel happy about it," Toshiro asked? Karin shook her head

"No, nothing is wrong with it. He was a monster; by the way, Toshiro, why did he even want you to come back? It's not like he could continue his things with you; I mean you're an adult he didn't think that you would fight back now?" Karin asked. Toshiro looked over at Karin, not sure if he wanted to tell her what his father had said,

"He said that he wanted me to join him with my son," Toshiro said through his teeth as the memory still made him angry. Karin was silent, processing what he had said. She could understand the anger that he had, but this brought another question into her mind,

"What about your mom?" Karin asked. Toshiro looked at Karin exchanging gases.

"When I became a police officer, I ran my DNA in the system and found my maternal DNA in an Asylum, and she was put in the Asylum for crazy outbursts towards an unidentified boyfriend a year after I was born." Toshiro explained, "I tried tracking her boyfriend, which I assumed would be my father, but he used a false name for all the paperwork, and I was never able to track him until yesterday."

"So there's a good bet that your father would have made you have a girlfriend and have a child with her and then have her taken to the Asylum?" Karin asked. Toshiro studied her for a moment before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"He could have tried, but I thought you knew my heart belonged to you," he said with a soft smile that played on his lips. Karin blushed bright red before turning away.

"Goodnight," she squeaked embarrassed. Toshiro chuckled slightly proud of himself before he turned his attention back to the ceiling before closing his eyes, letting darkness take him for the rest of the night.

* * *

I know this chapter is probably a little confusing, like the others, but I still hope you liked it.

As always comment, vote, favorite, and whatever else you can do

Until next time

~ White_spirit ~


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome back to "My Past Haunts Me" there isn't much left to write for this book, so we are definitely in the last few chapters, so all I have to do is tie everything up. If you have any questions, you would like to answer that you think I have left out. This is the time to ask those questions.

* * *

Chapter 8

Toshiro was allowed to leave the hospital after two days, Karin had stayed with him for both of the days while Rangiku watched Haru. Toshiro stood at the entrances of the hospital waiting for Karin; a lot had happened within the three days. Karin and Toshiro had talked a lot about everything. Toshiro had revealed where his mom was, what had happened in the basement of the old house, and they had decided on what to call their relationship if they ever needed to explain what they were. Karin and Toshiro had both said that the titles boyfriend and girlfriend seem childish, so they ended up just agreeing to call each other if someone asked a significant other even though they weren't married. It just seemed right, considering they were partners at work and were together wherever they were. There were only select times when they were apart. Toshiro shook away his thoughts as Karin pulled up in the car, and got in.

"Rangiku said she would drop Haru off at the apartment," Karin told him as he got into the car. Toshiro nodded as they headed to their apartment in silence. There was so much they talked about, but there were still things they needed to talk about. Karin parked in their usual spot before getting out of the car. They went up to their apartment, Karin couldn't help but laugh as she glanced at Toshiro. Toshiro was getting irritated with her, and looked at her,

"What's so funny, Karin?" he asked.

"Your face, I wonder if Hyourinmaru recognizes you with all that bruising, You're lucky that your nose is already starting to heal," Karin commented. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"You know this isn't the first time I've come back all beaten up since I joined the force," He commented as he opened the door to see the old dog lying in his bed. Hyourinmaru came over, wagging his tail, and Toshiro petted his fur. Toshiro sighed as he saw the dog getting weaker every time he saw him. Toshiro sat on the couch with the dog jumping on it next to him laying down on his lap like when Hyourinmaru was a puppy. Karin watched the two as she made some drinks in the kitchen only to be interrupted by a knock.

"I got it," Karin said as she saw Toshiro starting to get up. Toshiro nodded and stayed where he was petting the dog. Karin opened the door to see Rangiku carrying her baby carrier and Haru standing next to her with a backpack. Immediately as he saw Karin, he hugged her. "Haru, what's wrong?" she asked, holding back a wince from the boy as slightly causing pressure to her broken rib. She hugged him back.

"Nothing... I just missed you," he trailed before he looked over to see Toshiro on the couch with Hyourinmaru. He took in all the bruises the older male had on his face. He hadn't seen Toshiro's face when he had seen him the one time he was at the hospital, as he had been sleeping in the bed, and his face had been hidden by the handrail that the boy couldn't see over. Haru let go of Karin and stared at Toshiro before he walked over to him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Toshiro was surprised to see Haru standing in front of them, he nodded,

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking Haru," Toshiro replied softly, not knowing what else to say to him. Haru got on the couch beside Hyourinmaru, dividing Toshiro and him, petting the dog. Rangiku and Karin just smiled at the scene. Rangiku came into the apartment, setting the baby carrier down before taking Daichi out.

"Can I hold him?" Karin asked, holding out her arms for him. Matsumoto nodded as she handed the child over. Karin held the child with her hip as he was roughly eight months. Toshiro couldn't help but watch as Karin cuddled the child excitedly. Toshiro and Haru eventually ended up talking about Hyourinmaru and how Toshiro had had him before he had even become a police officer, while Rangiku was having fun making Karin embarrassed. As she spoke about, Karin may be having a child one day and that Toshiro would be a good father. Eventually, Rangiku had to leave, and that was the cue for Haru to take a shower leaving Karin and Toshiro sitting on the couch exhausted from the day.

"So Haru seems to have found a new liking towards you," Karin said excitedly. Toshiro couldn't help agreeing. "I'm delighted that he's starting to like you, it makes me relieved," she continued as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, that means he's healing from the past and doesn't see me as the same person like my father," Toshiro replied simply. The two talked a little bit longer until they heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Haru coming down the hall with his pajamas on.

"I'm ready for bed," he announced proudly, Karin smiled and nodded before standing up and following Haru down the hall to his room. Toshiro got up as well and supported stopping at the door, not sure how comfortable Haru was with him. Karin tucked the child into the bed before lightly kissing his forehead,

"Goodnight, Haru," she said softly as she began to walk towards the door to stand with Toshiro.

"Goodnight, Karin, goodnight Toshiro," Haru replied with a yawn. Toshiro lightly smiled,

"Goodnight, Haru," he said simply as the boy rolled over, and Toshiro grabbed the door handle shutting it. Karin entered their room, first gathering her clothes and changing out of them. Toshiro quickly turned around with a bright red face, surprised by Karin's actions.

"Karin," he said, embarrassed. He could hear her laugh,

"What? I would like to say this is my room too now and we are now each other significant others, rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't see why I should be worried about changing. Besides, I know you won't take advantage of me. On another note, if men that aren't my partners have seen me naked, why can't you see me with my undergarments while I'm changing for a sec," she commented as she got under the covers with her big t-shirt and a pair of shorts on. Toshiro sighed in defeat; she was right this wasn't that big pf a deal.

"Fine, but I get to sleep in my boxers," he said with a smirk, hoping that she would tell him no, so she could somewhat understand where he was coming from.

"I'm not shy," Karin laughed as she cuddled into her pillow. Toshiro gawked at her before taking off his clothes and putting pajama pants on and joining her in bed.

"I thought you were only wearing boxers tonight," Karin said tiredly.

"Shut up," he softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, spooning her. "As you said, you know me. You knew I wouldn't just wear boxers, plus if I have to get out of bed quickly having at least pajama pants on is safer anyways," Toshiro finished before he closed his eyes to fall asleep, "Goodnight Karin,"

"Goodnight, Toshiro," Karin said, accepting his answer.

* * *

Alright, I have an Epilogue, and then that will be it for this book.

Always comment, vote, favorite, like and anything else you can do

Until Next Time

~white_spirit ~


	10. Epilogue

Welcome to the Epilogue of My Past Haunts Me. I'm so excited to be finishing up this book and move on to my next book.

Two Years Later

Karin was dressed in a light blue dress with the bottom of it decorated with flower petals with a lightweight white jacket over it. She was sitting on the couch putting on her white dress shoes that had an inch heel to them as Toshiro came out of their room wearing a blue dress shirt with a red tie, black slacks, and black shoes. Karin stood up as Toshiro walked over to her giving her a short kiss before pulling away.

"You ready Karin?" he asked.

"Of course I am, we are just waiting for Haru to be done getting dressed," Karin replied rolling her eyes at the question. "Besides you came out of the bedroom after me," she added before they heard a door open and turned to see Haru dressed nicely in similar clothes as Toshiro. The little boy had a light blue dress shirt and black slacks with black shoes. He carried his tie over to them handing it over to Toshiro as he kneeled down to come to eye level with him. Haru smiled as he stood in front of Toshiro allowing the older male to put the tie around his shoulder and tie it for him. When Toshiro was done he ruffled Haru's hair up as he stood straight up again with a smirk. Haru fought off his hand,

"Dad, stop," Haru yelled out while laughing. Toshiro withdrew his hand back to his side with a smirk plastered on his face. Haru pouted as he fixed his hair,

"Alright you two we have to go before we are late," Karin said as she opened the door to leave. Toshiro and Haru exchanged looks before Haru smirked running after Karin.

"Yes mom," Haru said simply. Toshiro walked after them petting Hyourinmaru as he left the apartment and closed the door locking it. Toshiro met up with Karin and Haru at the car as the two were already taken their place. Toshiro got in the driver's seat driving them to their destination. Karin was excited for this day.

It had been two years since Toshiro's dad had been killed, during that time Karin fought to get custody of Haru since he was hers, but the court took some convincing. They nearly took Haru away, but when Toshiro stepped in saying that Karin had turned her life around and became a police officer, they became intrigued. Karin laughed as she remembered the day they were given the conditions they had to do to get custody of Haru.

Flashback to eight-month prior

Karin stood in front of the judge nervously waiting for the news of what the judge had decided.

"Karin Kurosaki out of consideration of the child's safety and after looking over your past, regardless of you being a wonderful member of today's community we can't give you custody over the child. As married couples are given priority over single people. If you were married things would be different, I am truly sorry" the judge said. Toshiro had to force himself not to yell out but stood up nonetheless.

"Excuses me judge, but she is his biological mother, shouldn't she have priority over parents that might want to adopt Haru," he argued.

"Unfortunately again she is single and the state worries she might not be able to provide everything," the judge replied.

"What if I were to say that Karin wouldn't be a single parent for much longer? We have recently decided to get married," Toshiro spoke again shocking the judge and Karin. Karin hid her shock as the judge thought for a moment.

"That would make a difference, I will allow you to keep Haru in your custody, but I will not sign off on you permanently taking custody of him until we have the marriage paperwork," The judge answered before she stood up and left the room. As soon as it was only the two of them, Karin looked at Toshiro,

"You lied," she spoke softly, not in anger but in sadness.

"I know, but we could make it the truth, how about it Karin? Marry me?" Toshiro asked. Karin couldn't help but laugh at him.

"That is so unromantic!" she squeaked before she settled herself down. "Sure, if it means I get to marry you and get to have Haru under our custody. I guess I wouldn't mind getting married," she told him. Toshiro rolled his eyes before the two left together planning a wedding that would be only between them and lawfully binding. The two of them decided that the wedding would be secret between the two so that after Haru was officially apart of their family they could have a wedding for their families.

Karin, Toshiro, and Haru all walked up the steps to the courtroom where a judge was waiting for them. The three of them stood before the judge excitedly waiting for her to say what they had wanted to hear several months prior.

"I'm pleased to see that you have completed everything that would have stopped us from giving you permanent custody of Haru, so I am here today to grant you full custody of Haru, Hitsugaya's, so if you would repeat the oath"

~We are prepared to accept this gift of a child to raise. We will share our lives with him, help to mold his mind, nurture his body, and enrich his spirit.

We will never betray his trust, dampen his hopes, or discourage his dreams. We will be patient and kind. We make this commitment willingly.

We will cherish Haru all the days of our lives. ~

Karin and Toshiro both repeated the promises together. The judge smiled as she signed the paper that was on her desk,

"With great pleasure, I'm happy to announce that Haru is now officially adopted, congratulations Haru Hitsugaya. I know there were a lot of steps that you had to do to get this to come to a reality, but I am glad that we were able to reunite a family instead of tearing one apart," the judge said before standing up and leaving the room. The three of them couldn't stop grinning, as they left the courtroom to meet Rangiku and Daichi who was now two and a half.

"Congratulations!" she told them cheerfully.

"Thanks, Rangiku," Karina and Toshiro said together while Haru went to hug her,

"Thanks, grandma," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Rangiku hugged him back before they broke apart and Rangiku focused her attention on Karin and Toshiro who were holding hands,

"Now that this is done, how about we start planning a wedding! You might be legally married, but I want to see my Shiro stand at the altar, and I'm sure Karin's family want to see her walk down the aisle," Rangiku said excitedly. Toshiro and Karin only exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Sure, we can start planning, but I think me and Toshiro can both agree that our wedding is going to be small," Karin said.

"Oh, I get it! You want it small so you can have a nice honeymoon, don't worry I'll watch Haru for you. You two can go and have FUN." Rangiku squealed emphasizing the word fun. Karin and Toshiro turned bright red as Rangiku laughed with Haru seeing them red in the face. After subsiding their blushes they all left to celebrate as Rangiku continued to go on and on about the wedding, but the wedding is for another story.

Alright, that's the end of this book! Sorry the Epilogue kind of sucks, maybe I'll redo it in a few months when I have my motivation back. Give me some advice on where I should take the Epilogue instead. I will probably do a short on Karin and Toshiro wedding just for the fun of it.

As always comment, vote, favorite, and whatever else you can do.

Until Next Time!

~white_spirit ~


End file.
